Disney Throughout The Ages!
by awsomeDisney
Summary: Disney has had many wonderful characters, and stories though out the decades. All have hope and dreams filled in to them. BUT, what if all those stories and characters disappeared. What if everything was undone. Mickey and his friends must find away to restore ALL of Disney in this story... Can he? Or will the Disney Legacy be wiped from existence Forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I took inspiration for this story from Karalora's _Crowns of the Kingdom_ story on  Deviant Art. So there will be some similarities and many differences. Go check out that story. It's probably a hundred times better then mine. Oh! and this will be an on going story! And don't ask when I'll be updating...**

 **Everything is owned By DISNEY.**

* * *

 _ **Disney Throughout The Ages**_

In a world, no, in a multiverse full of magic, mystery, science, wishes, and dreams, people and animals of all walks of life, gather together at one castle, meeting in an extremely large audience hall.

The entrance to the hall were two giant, light purple doors. At the far end of the hall stood two huge statues. One of a dog in a knight's suit of armor on the right. The other, a duck wizard on the left. Between these statues sat two thrones, both gold and red. On these thrones were two mice, both known to everyone as the King and Queen of Disney. The king wore a black tuxedo and long red pants that went all the way down to his oversized yellow shoes. The queen sat at his left side, wearing a red and pink ballgown with a small gold crown that bore their kingdom's emblem: three intersecting red circles.

King Mickey and Queen Minnie Mouse.

"Isn't it just amazing?" Minnie asked her king, in a voice full of aww.

Mickey looked his queen in the eyes. "Yep. But, it's always amazing when you're here."

"Oh, Mickey…"

Standing beside Mickey were his two greatest friends, who doubled as his Captain Of the Guards and his Court Wizard. The Captain was a tall dog wearing an excess of orange, a small helmet as a hat, and was holding a shield, that also adorned the kingdom's emblem, only much larger than the crown and in black. Captain Goofy Goof. The wizard, who was a duck, who wasn't very tall, wore a light blue shirt, and a purple, dark blue hat. He held a small magic staff. Wizard Donald Duck. At the Queen's side stood another duck, who wore a purple ball gown. She was minnie's best friend, Lady Daisy Duck.

Making his way through the crowd, came a yellow dog with a green collar around his neck. He jumped on to Mickey, licking the mouse's face.

"Ha, ha! Okay, down Pluto! Ha, ha!" Laughed Mickey, while trying to get Pluto to stop. Pluto jumped down and sat in front of Mickey. mickey looked out into the crowd, seeing many familiar, friendly faces.

All of the princesses and their respective princes were here, from Snow White and her prince to the newest addition Anna and Kristoff, including Anna's queen sister Elsa. Many of the most powerful wizards, sorcerers, fairies, and other magical beings stood together enjoying each other's company. The group was made of Mickey's own teacher:Master Yen Sid, the great wizard Merlin, the many good fairies such as the Blue Fairy, Fairy Godmother, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, the one and only Genie of the lamp, Mama Odie, and many others. The rulers of the jungles stood nearby in their own group. Simba, Nala, Tarzan, Jane, Bambi (though he's from a forest), Mononoke, even George of the Jungle. King Louie was also in their conversation, wearing a straw hat and a Hawaiian shirt. though now he's more worried about his restaurant/rest stop then becoming like someone else.

The old kings of many of the kingdoms were laughing about, telling stories of their youth, their children growing up, and the good old days. One voice echoed out. King Charming. Aparently, he had been acting out one of his stories. Whether it was one of his old battles, or his threatening the Grand Duke is up for debate. Luckily, King Stefan was able to bring King Charming back to his senses. Sultan and Triton were sharing how their daughters were when they were growing up. Colonel Hathi was speaking to General Shang about battle tactics. In a dark corner of the room, Jack Skellington could be found having a 'lively' conversation with Madam Leota, and Goliath the gargoyle. Darkwing Duck had begun speaking with Tony Stark (Iron Man). Phineas and Ferb (mainly Phineas), were asking Hiro Hamada about Baymax's engineering. Professor Ludwig Von Drake was creating plans for a new invention with Mr. Fantastic, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, and Gadget Hackwrench.

If one looked close enough, one would see a pirate walking around, stuffing his face with food from the buffet table. Captain Jack Sparrow… Mickey's thoughts upon seeing him were 'Please don't do anything stupid...' Then a flash of light caught his eyes. the Kingdom Keepers, with Finn and Amanda at the lead. They were walking towards three other teenagers. A boy in red and black short sleeved shirt and shorts, who had extremely spiky hair. A girl with red hair, wearing a pink dress. And another boy, with silver long hair, wearing a black shirt, a white sleeveless jacket, and blue jeans. Sora, Kairi, and Riku,

Off to the side, seeming to try and keep their distance were Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, and Ortensia the Lucky Cat. They were still getting used to being remembered, and how much had changed since before they were sent to the Wasteland. It seemed everyone was here.

Time to begin. Mickey took Minnie by the hand, and both stood up together. Donald began to get everyone's attention. Not an easy task with so many people, but eventually, after a few temper tantrums, Donald finally got everyone to quiet down.

"Hello! It's great you all could make it here today!" Began Mickey.

"It's so wonderful to see everyone!" Minnie giggled.

"Yes. But now, some of you might be wondering why we called you here. W-well, we, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Pluto, Goofy, and I thought it would be nice to celebrate each other's victories and stories."

Minnie continued. "And to celebrate all the dreams and wishes that have come true. Not just for all of us, but everyone who made their dream and wish come true."

Daisy spoke up. "We wanted to celebrate what each of us have gone through, what we've accomplished."

Donald was next. "The battles we've fought, the people we've meet…"

"And all the friends we've made!" Goofy interrupted.

Mickey continued. "We've all been through so much. We've welcomed many new faces, and lost quite a few…" All the smiles in the room fades, until. "But, they wouldn't want us to worry, or be sad. And to day lets celebrate them, and our stories!" Everyone let out loud cheers of joy, echoing through the castle. And so began a celebration that all of Disney would never forget.

 _Or so they thought..._

* * *

 **Author's note: Ooooo... I left it on a cliffhanger. I'm evil aren't I? As for how Mickey and friends are dressed up. Mickey is in his dress-suit from the Parks. Minnie is in her Queen outfit from Kingdom Hearts. Donald is in his Kingdom Hearts Disney Castle Wizard outfit. Goofy is in his Kingdom hearts Disney Castle Knight's outfit. And Daisy is also in her Kingdom Hearts outfit. Mickey would have been, but I didn't know how to describe it.**

 **Please leave a review! And be nice!**


	2. You Poor Simple Fools!

**The Walt Disney Company, Marvel, Square Enix And Studio Ghibli owns all the rights to the character's and places mention in this fanfic.**

* * *

Only a few minutes had passed after Mickey's speech and the Hall was full of laughing, shouting, and music once again. Sebastian had gathered a group of the musically talented characters, (though in Disney almost everyone seemed to be musically talented), such as Louis the trumpet playing alligator, Scat-cat and his alleyway cat band, Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem, Professor Owl and his Choir, etc... Everyone was enjoying themselves...

That's when a blast of wind blew open the large doors. The lights began to dim. A raven's caw was heard, and an orb of green light came floating in.

Everyone cleared a space around the green orb, which seemed to have stopped in front of Mickey and Minnie. Pluto instantly began to growl. Goofy prepared his shield, and Donald prepared his staff. Mickey stood in front of Minnie, ready to summon his keyblade or the paint brush if needed. Fire shot up out of the floor around the orb. The fire wasn't the typical red, orange, and yellow fire. No this fire was green and black. The orb began to grow and change form into an elegant lady. She had grayish-green skin, yellow eyes, and was dressed from head to toe in a black dress. She had two large black, pointed horns coming out of her head, and held a long, gold staff, that held a green orb, on which a raven landed upon. Before the orb even began to change form, everyone in the room knew in an instant who it was.

 **Maleficent.  
**

Maleficent had begun to pet her raven, when she glanced around the room. "Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Mouse. Royalty, Nobility, the gentry, and..." Maleficent notices Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, "Ah-ha, ha, ha, how quaint, even the rabble." Merryweather tried fly and fight Maleficent, but Flora and Fauna held her back. "I really felt quite distressed at not receiving an invitation." Merryweather was about to say something, when Jack Sparrow covered her mouth with his hand, stopping her from making a past mistake. Unfortunately, that didn't stop Finn Whitman from making it.

"And why's that? The way I hear it, you're usually not invited anywhere." Taunted Finn.

Maleficent pretended to be hurt by that remark. "Why, dear Lawrence," Finn balled a fist as he heard her use his real name. "That's precisely the reason that distresses me. You see, I too have things to celebrate." Maleficent grins, as she faces Mickey.

"And what would those things be?" Asked Minnie, glaring at Maleficent.

"Why the final destruction, of all of you meddlesome heroes, such as you Mickey Mouse, and the victory of evil! Ah, HA HA HA HA HA!" As Maleficent let out a blood curdling laugh, many heroes such as Sora, Darkwing, and Captain America jumped towards her. But, Maleficent summoned a giant wall of green fire that surrounded her, protecting her from all attacks. "Stand back you fools! You all seem so happy with the past, why don't I send you all to it!" The air all around began to move spinning around. Lightning flashes across the windows.

"Maleficent stop this at once!" Shouted Mickey.

"You're too late, my spell has already begun! You poor simple fool! Let's see how you enjoy it, when all your hard work, dreams, and wishes come undone!" Shouted Maleficent as she began to cackle once again.

The castle began to be torn apart. "No!" Shouted Mickey and Minnie. The world began to spin faster and faster. Everything became a blur. Then there was a flash of light. Everything became dark and silent...

* * *

 **Author's note: Yeah... Sorry for the short chapter, but at least we're getting some plot development. Please leave a review!**


	3. It All Started With A Mouse

**Sorry about taking over what, two months? Wow...** **Well... I'm back! So, yay! More up dates! Again sorry it took so long for me to get back to up-loading. Don't worry though the next few chapters are done...ish. But anyways... Back to the story!**

* * *

"Mickey!"

"Mickey!"

"Mickey, please wake up!" Shouted a distant voice.

Mickey soon began to stir back to life. He could hear barking. He slowly sat up as he recognized Minnie's voice. "Ow... My head just won't stop spinning..." He was soon tackled into a hug and a kiss, and lots of dog slobber.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright!" Said Minnie.

Mickey slowly opened his eyes, only for a bigger shock to happen. Everything was in black and white. The sky was white, the ground was grey and white, and Minnie and Pluto had no color to them at all. And it wasn't just those two. Mickey looked at his hands, and they were completely black. He was even missing his iconic gloves!

"Minnie! Wha- why do we look like we're back in the old days?!" Asked Mickey unsure of what was going on.

"I don't know for sure, but... probably because of... That." Pluto pointed to a strange sign, that Minnie was speaking of, it had the word **Calendar** on it and held a year long calendar. It appeared as an average calendar, but something about it, gave Mickey chills ... There!

In bold large words it read: **YEAR: 1930**

"What?! But, how-"

"Don't you remember? At the party?" Asked Minnie worried about her significant other.

Scenes flashed before Mickey's mind. "Maleficent... She crashed... the celebration... And cursed us..." Said Mickey in a moment of reconciliation. But then another thought crossed his mind. "OH NO! Where's the others?! Where is everyone?! Where are Donald, Daisy, and Goofy?!"

"Mickey, it's 1930. They- they-they don't exist yet..." Minnie choked out, overcome with worry and fear for their missing friends.

The two mice and dog sat in silence for a few moments, until Mickey got up "Alright! We have to find out what happened to everyone. Where they are, what Maleficent did, and how to reverse this, so we can get back to our own time."

"But, where do we start?"

"Let's look around. There must be something we can use to find out what happened, some clue..." A steamboat was heard in the distance. "There! A river! Maybe we can find out something from there! Pluto can you lead us to it?" To which the dog happily shook his head yes.

"But, how can we be sure?"

"Well, I just have this hunch that if we go there, we'll get some kind of clue..." Mickey laughed nervously...

Minnie sighed "I suppose a hunch is as good as anything in this situation... Alright after you, Pluto."

* * *

 **Well...** _***insert timetravel joke here***_ **Now I wonder just what those three will find... And just what _DID_ happen to everyone else? If you liked the story leave a review!**


	4. Timeless River

**Another chapter today for all of you, to reward you for being patient with me for so long.**

* * *

"Well, we're here Minnie." Said Mickey as Pluto stopped and pointed at a steamboat docked on a river. Mickey looked out towards the river.

"Wow... It's like stepping right into a memory... Everything is just like how it was when you first took me on that steamboat ride..." Minnie nostalgically remembers, clinging to Mickey's arm, laying her head on his shoulder.

"You're right Minn... It looks just as I remember it too." They take a moment to walk down memory lane, when...

"Well, it's about time ya got here, slacker! The boat ain't gonna load itself ya know!" Shouted a booming, yet annoyed voice.

"Pete?!" Shouted both mice as they looked behind themselves. The large cat, looked more cat like in this time, wearing a weird, sailing hat, overalls (that had only one good strap holding it up), and Pete also had a long, black tail.

"That's Captain to you, pip-speak! I've been lookin' all over for you, so we could set sail, and here I find ya with some girl and a mutt!" At the mentioning of 'some girl and a mutt' Minnie and Pluto let out an irritated 'hmmph' "Well hurry up and say your goodbyes, we're already late, as it is! We need to shove off now!"

"But, Pete?! Don't you remember?! I'm not your deck hand anymore! I'm the King!" Mickey tries to jog Pete's memory.

"You?! King?! Ha, ha, ha, ha! That'll be the day!" Pete begins to laugh, then instantly glares at Mickey. "Now, quit foolin' around! If ya don't hurry, I'll fire ya, and find someone else to replace ya!"

"Pete, don't tell me you really don't remember?" Asks a worried Mickey "What about Donald or Goofy? Don't you remember them? Or what about Sora?!" Mickey turns toward Minnie, "Did Maleficent's spell erase his memory?"

"What are you talking about? And why does Goofy sound so familiar?..." Questioned Pete clerly confused, "Who's Male...fi...cent?..."

"It looks like we're getting through to him!" Said Minnie. "Don't you remember Daisy, or what about Chip and Dale?"

"Dai...sy..., Chip..., Dale..."

"And what about Peg, Pistol, and P.J.?!" Asked Mickey.

Suddenly Pete fell forward on his knees, clutching his head in his hands. "Peg... Pistol... P... J..." Pete let out a yell of pain.

"Pete?! Are you okay?!" The two mice ran to his sides, Pluto sniffing his face.

"I...I...I remember!" Exclaimed Pete as he slowly stood up, "I remember everything! You two are King and Queen. The Goof's my neighbor, and old school friend... And I was a used car salesman. I...I had kids, and a wife! I remember!" Pete then looked around... "Why are we back here?! What happened?!"

"Maleficent. That's what happened." Answered Minnie.

"Maleficent? What'd she do?" Asked Pete, still confused.

"She turned back time, somehow and got us stuck here. We're trying to find a way to reverse her spell, but we don't really know what to do..." Mickey said in a depressed voice.

Pete looked around once more, then glanced between Mickey and Minnie, who both sharing a sad look. "Well, I don't know how to fix this, but maybe the Cornerstone could help?"

Mickey gave a confused look to Pete, "What are you talking about? The Cornerstone shouldn't exist right now?"

Pete gave a small glare at Mickey, "Well, coulda fooled me. 'Cause I saw it just over that hill there." Pete pointed with his thumb over his shoulder, to a path that lead up a small hill just behind him. "I saw it with my own two eyes, while I was lookin' for ya."

"But, how can it be?" Asked Mickey to himself mostly.

"Well, the Cornerstone is used to protect our world from the darkness and all evil. And Maleficent is as _Evil_ as they come. So, maybe it was able to protect itself from the spell?" Minnie replied. Pluto barked in agreement.

"Well, it's the only lead we've got. Alright Pete lead the way!"

"Okay. Come on! The sooner we figure this out the better. I wanna get home now. I gotta talk to my family." Said Pete as he raced up the path.

* * *

 **Say what you want about Pete, but, I like him. He is, after all, the oldest reoccurring Disney character, and oldest Disney Villain. And if you're having trouble imagining what Mickey, Minnie, and Pete look like just look up their Steamboat Willie outfits. But, how will the Cornerstone help? Oh, and the Cornerstone of Light comes from Kingdom Hearts II. If you like the story leave a review!**


	5. The Cornerstone of Light

**Well, here's another chapter... But** **it's kind of short... At least it didn't take me more then a month to get around to uploading this!**

* * *

"Here it is! Just as I said." Pete stood in front of the two mice and dog showing them the giant orb, sitting in the middle of a small open field. The orb was some what transparent, and within the orb appeared to be what looked like a galaxy.

"Gosh... It _is_ the Cornerstone." Said Mickey as he inspected it. Pluto by his side, sniffing the Cornerstone, and then shaking his head in confirmation.

"What do we do now? It's not like we can just touch the Cornerstone, and everything will go back to normal, right?" Asked Minnie.

"Maybe not... But, I have an idea of what to do next." Mickey stated as he stood before the Cornerstone.

"And what's that, huh?" Wondered Pete, scratching the top of his head.

"Well, I may not have Master's hat, and I'm not too sure this'll work, _but_... Maybe, Just maybe, I could use the Cornerstone's power to ask _someone_ who does know what to do." Said Mickey, creating a plan of action in his head.

"Who?..." Minnie looked at him, wondering who the other mouse was referring to. Then it hit her, she knew exactly what he was thinking, "You're not gonna use the Cornerstone to contact Maleficent, are you?! What if she corrupts the Cornerstone's power?!" Pluto let out a worried whimper.

"It's the only way we can find out how to reverse this. If my guess _is_ correct. She trapped herself in her own curse, and is stuck with everyone else who disappeared." Mickey turned to face Minnie. "I wouldn't contact her if I thought _anyone else_ would know of _anyway_ to reverse it." Mickey reasoned, "And the Cornerstone won't become corrupt, because _I'm_ using it."

" _But_..." Worry filled Minnie's face.

"Minnie, trust me." Mickey gave a gentle smile.

Minnie sighed in defeat. "Of course... Just be careful, this maybe a trap."

"I know."

"Good luck." Pete offered, some what worried, but knew Mickey would be able to pull off any plan.

Pluto gave his master a good luck lick.

Mickey returned his view back to the Cornerstone, reached out his right hand and touched the Cornerstone, creating a magical connection, while focusing on the one he wanted to find...

* * *

 _ **What will Mickey find? Will he be trapped by Maleficent? Will Maleficent actually tell him how to undo the curse? Will they be trapped in the 1930's forever?! Come back next time to find out!**_

 **If you like the story, or found a mistake I made, leave a review!**


	6. The Forgotten Relm Of Ideas

_**Sorry for such a late update. But lets hurry back to the story... Oh, and Disney owns everything!**_

* * *

"So, you have finally arrived." Said a cold familiar voice. Mickey looked around he was no longer in his black and white world, he wasn't even in any world. All he saw was a never ending, empty, blank space. The only thing beside him in this place of nothing, was the owner of the voice. _The exact person he was looking for._

"Maleficent. You know why I'm here." Mickey was floating right behind the evil fairy.

"Of course." Maleficent turned to face Mickey. Despite the fact there wasn't and ground anywhere, Maleficent seemed to be standing as if on solid ground.

"Tell me so I can free everyone from..." Mickey stopped mid sentence, unsure of what this place was, or even if this was a place at all.

Maleficent seemed to catch this. "This is the place where all ideas are placed when they haven't been thought of yet. A realm of nothing, yet everything. All ideas start in this place. Then become ideas when someone thinks of them." Mickey seemed to understand what she was saying.

"But, where is everyone else?"

"Somewhere with in here." Maleficent made a grand jester of the empty space surrounding them, "Spread out to fill some of the void. This is quite the place for ideas that have been yet to be thought of isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"An empty void, where one idea can never meet another..." Maleficent places her attention on Mickey. "Tell me how many have laughed at my foolishness, me, The Mistress of All Evil, being trapped by my own spell. Suffering the same fate as my enemies." Venom filled her voice.

"This isn't a time for laughing, Maleficent."

"Very true…" Maleficent turned away from Mickey. "To undo what has been done, you must find what is iconic for every five years. And slowly bring time forward..." Maleficent states, "When you find the icon from each half decade, whether it be song, or item and bring it to the center of our multiverse. Only then will the curse reverse, and restore our worlds."

As Mickey was about to ask another question, he stretched out his hand only to notice it start to fade. "Wha-what's goin' on!"

"Your time here has come to an end. But, before you leave, a warning shall I give."

Mickey stood up straight, with a determined look.

"Mickey Mouse, move quick and sure. For if you take too long we will become forgotten and fade away never to be seen again. This quest must be finished before, we forget ourselves. And I must ask you, despite our past, please remember each of us until, enough are returned. For if we do not have enough belief we may already be too late. When you return enough characters, they shall remember on their own. Once that happens, you still must be quick, for spending too much time here could prove dangerous for all."

"Don't worry! I'll have everyone back before you know it, if my name isn't Mickey Mouse." As his last words echo through the emptiness, a flash of light appears then disasters. Mickey had made a promise. And when Mickey Mouse makes a promise, he always stays true to his word.

* * *

 _ **Looks like everyone's in danger! Thankfully Mickey's on the job! I just know he'll save them!... I think... I hope...**_


	7. Steamboat Willie

A flash of light appeared before Mickey's eyes and he was back to the familiar black and white world he originated from. He took his hand off the Cornerstone and sat down. Tired from his experience, he slowly sat down.

"Mickey are you alright?!" Asked Minnie as she knelt beside him.

"Yeah. Just took longer than I wanted to."

"So, what'd she say?" Asked Pete wanting to hurry things along.

"She said we need to find the most iconic thing for every five years and bring it to the center of our multi-verse, until we slowly return to our time. It's just I don't know what was iconic for us in the 1930s."

"Well... It shouldn't take us long. There weren't that many things that happened between our premiere and the 1930s..." Stated Minnie as she, Mickey, Pluto, and Pete began thinking...

A few second later and, "I got it!" Pete jumped up, raising his fist in triumph.

"Huh? Wh-what is it? Do you know what we need to find?!" Asked Mickey curiously.

"My boat!" Pete exclaimed happily.

"Your boat? Why your boat?" Minnie wondered.

"Think about it!" Pete began, "My boat was the set for our most famous cartoon short! An' the cartoon was the first cartoon with sound recorded to match the drawin's. Aaaaand the short was named after MY boat!"

Mickey had an epiphany, "Steamboat Willie... That's it! Pete your a genius!" Mickey began to run back to the river.

"Hey! Wait for me! I'm the Capt'n!" Peat took of right after Mickey.

"Come on Pluto, we better catch up to them..." Minnie started to run after them. Pluto gave a simple bark, and followed right after them.

All four of them stood on the small dock, standing just before Steamboat Willie. They we're all smiling, being so close to moving time forward. Until Pete thought about something…

"Uh… Just where exactly are we suppose ta bring my ship to?"

Mickey laughed, "Well, I can't be sure until we try but, I'm sure it has to be the Castle!"

Pete, confused, asked "But the Castle hasn't been built yet?"

"Yes but, we know where it's gonna be built."

" How do we know that?"

"The Cornerstone!"

Pete gave a look of realization. "Oh yeah…"

"So…" Minnie interjected. "How are we supposed to get this..." Minnie held out her hand, signifying the ship. "Out of the river, up the hill, and set it down next to the Cornerstone?"

"Gosh... I don't know..." Mickey began to think of a plan.

"Well... We can't just lift it out... We don't have anything to put it on wheels or anything like that..." Pete pondered. "Hmmm... Why don't ya just use your magic to lift it out?"

"What?" Asked Mickey confused.

"Well. Ya seem ta still have your magic from bein' a apprentice. So why don't ya just lift it out of the water?" Pete asked.

"He's right! You used your magic on the Cornerstone to talk to Maleficent! You could use it to lift the ship out, and carry it!" Minnie exclaimed. Pluto barked in agreement.

"Sorry... But I wasn't using my magic. It was the Cornerstone's. I was just able to focus it enough for me to influence it." Mickey sadly said. "I don't have any magic in this time."

"Well, it was a good idea anyways Pete..." Minnie gave Pete a sad smile.

"Hmmph. To bad we just can't stretch the river to the Cornerstone. Then we could just sail up the hill, and weigh anchor." Pete sat down in defeat, resting his chin on his hand.

As soon as Pete sat down, Mickey was hit by an idea as if it were an anvil. "That's it Pete! That's the third greatest idea you've had today! We'll stretch the river up the hill!"

"What?" Pete looked at Mickey, wondering if Mickey had just lost his mind.

Minnie realized exactly what Mickey was thinking, "Of course! We're in the old days!" Minnie face palmed herself.

Pete, and Pluto looked back and forth between the mice, totally confused.

"What are you two talkin' about?!" Pete finally couldn't stand not knowing what was going on in their mice minds.

"Pete. Think. We're in the old, black and white days! We used to do things like this all the time, for laughs. Back in this time, we could do just about anything! Don't you remember?" Mickey pointed out, recalling all of the old tricks he could do.

Pete sat in silence for only a moment. Then it hit him. "Duh! How could I have forgotten?!" Pete went over to the side of the river and grabbed the line separating the river from the ground and pulled. And sure enough the river stretch, following in a path where Pete pulled the line.

"Alright, I'll pull this up to the field. Mickey, you sail the boat up. You remember how ta do that right?!" Pete yelled, making his way up the hill.

"Yep!" Mickey shouted back, "How could I ever forget. Come on Minnie, Pluto!" Mickey ran on to the ship, taking a familiar hat, that was sitting on a barrel just next to where he boarded.

A certain famous tune was heard, as Mickey sailed the steamboat up the river, slowly stopping next to the Cornerstone.

"Well, about time!" Joked Pete, standing next to the river.

Mickey lowered the plank, so the passengers, and himself could get off the ship. Minnie was first, then Pluto, and lastly Mickey.

"So, what do we do now?" Asked Pete.

"I don't know. Maleficent only said that it had to be brought here..." Just as soon as Mickey said that, the Cornerstone shot out a beam of light. The light struck Steamboat Willie, and the ship began to shine.

"Wha-what's goin' on?!" Pete frightfully exclaimed.

The world to shake, and became brighter. The sky was flashing. Then a blue color began to fill the sky, as if a brush was painting the atmosphere. The light from the steamboat, fell on to the ground, and the ground began to turn to wonderful shades of green. The color zoomed out in all directions. As the color passed by, trees, plants, and buildings began to regain their color, from the bottom up. A sudden feeling rushed past Mickey, as if he could feel the world expand. Soon, just as sudden as it started, it stopped. The steamboat, and river disappeared, but from a distance a large splash was heard.

Mickey looked around, then he felt something on his hands. He looked at them. They were white?! He blinked, then noticed he finally had his gloves back! He looked down and saw his familiar red shorts and big yellow shoes. He looked to his friends. Minnie was wearing a red polka dot dress, with a matching bow. Pluto was yellow, and had his green collar. Pete wore a light blue shirt, and blue pants, that had a single strap go up and around his shoulder, being buttoned on the front.

Mickey was about to say something when he heard yelling from above him. He looked up just in time to be tackled to the ground. Mickey, and the two who had him pinned to the ground, had stars circling their heads. The first to come too, was Mickey, who looked at who had him pinned down, to his surprise it was...

"Donald! Goofy!" Mickey shouted with absolute joy.

The duck, and dippy dog instantly came to when their names were called. "Mickey?!" Both called in unison. They quickly formed the tackle into a group hug.

"Gosh, I missed you guys!" Mickey said, with tears of joy in his eyes.

Donald began to say something, but between his own tears and his hard to understand way of talking, it wasn't translatable. But with the bond between theses three friends. Both Mickey and Goofy knew exactly what he said. Which to them was something like 'I missed you too!'

"Gawrsh, fellas I was so lonely without you!" Goofy said with the most tears out of the three of them.

Minnie joined in on the group hug, expressing her own feelings about how worried she was. Then Pluto jumped in, and began to lick both Donald's and Goofy's face.

"I'd hate to break up the happy moment, but we still have a few decades to recover." Said Pete killing the reunion.

Mickey stood up first. "He's right. We have to hurry and break the spell." Donald and Goofy stood up too. Donald was in his classic blue navy uniform. Goofy was wearing his iconic green bone hat, an orange turtle-neck sweater, a yellow vest, blue pants, and his over sized brown shoes.

"And how can we?" Asked Donald, wondering what had happened since his disappearance.

Mickey, Minnie, and Pete began to fill the two in on what had happened so far.


	8. The Great Depression

_**Well, here's another chapter. It's short but... It does keep the plot moving.**_

* * *

"So, all we gotta do is figure out what was the most iconic thing was from these five years, bring it here, and time'll go forward?" Asked Goofy, making sure he understood what he was told.

"Yep. That's about it." Said Mickey.

"So, what year is it?" Donald wondered.

Minnie looked at an old but colorful sign nearby that had a calendar on it. A familiar looking sign...

On the calendar in bold colorful letters, it read:

 **YEAR: 1935**

"We're in the midst of the Great Depression." Minnie stated...

"Well, then it shouldn't be too hard to figure out what we need." Donald thought.

"But, Walt wasn't like everyone else, remember. During this time we had many successes. Like color, the Silly Symphonies, and a 3-D effect to the shorts." Mickey shot Donald's hopeful idea down.

"Well, if I remember right, the Silly Symphonies were where Walt made most of his experiments. Why don't we look for one of those?" Goofy asked.

"I think the Goofs on ta somethin'." Pete agreed. "The Symphonies was where Walt first used color, and used the first original song."

"Wait... Song... The Great Depression... THAT'S IT!" Minnie shouted, looking around.

"What is, Minn?" Mickey asked, wondering what she was thinking.

"We're in the Great Depression! Mickey don't you remember? What short became a theme during the Depression?" Minnie quizzed Mickey.

"Um... It was the..." Realization took over Mickey. " _The Three Little Pigs_!"

"But where can we find them?" Pete looked around wondering where to start the search.

"Too bad we don't know anyone who could just call them and they'd show up." Goofy thought out loud.

After a few moments of thought, a light bulb went off over Mickey's head. "We do know someone like that." Mickey smiled with tears filling his eyes.

"Who?" Everyone asked together.

"Walt..."

It took sometime for everyone to register what Mickey had just said. Faces began showing various different emotions. Silence filled the air. Each one of them were thinking the exact same thought… _That their creator was still alive in this time_. After what seemed like forever...

"But... How do we get to him?" Donald asked slowly, still unsure of how to feel.

"We'll just take the train." Said Mickey, walking towards a nearby town that had appeared near by, from the time change...

* * *

 _ **I hope Mickey and friends are ready for the next few chapters... And anyone else get a bad feeling from the town they're headed towards...**_

 _ **Don't forget to leave a review!**_


	9. Toon Town to Disney Studios

_**Yay! Two chapters in one day!**_

* * *

Toon Town was just as they remembered. Well, as they remembered from the thirties. They walked through town remembering the good times. But, something just felt off...

Pete was the first to point out the problem. "Just where is everybody?"

"Gosh, Pete's right. It's like a ghost town." Goofy started to shiver with fear.

Everywhere they looked, not a single soul could be found. Even Pluto couldn't sniff out anyone.

"Is there some kind of celebration going on?" Donald wondered.

"Hmmm... I've got a bad feeling about this." Mickey began to walk faster. "Let's hurry and get to the station."

* * *

The train station was a simple building that stretched along the train tracks. It was build from red bricks and wood planks. A clock could be seen, telling time to all who looked in it's direction.

"Gosh, I hope the train's still here." Mickey walked up to the door, slowly opening it. As they walked in, they saw...

 _Nothing_. No one was here. The whole building was empty of life.

"Oh... I hope the train is still here..." Minnie said, not wanting to stay any longer then they had to.

Donald looked at the train schedule. It read:

 **To Disney Studios:** **Now Boarding**

"Well, that's a relief." Donald started to walk to the boarding zone. Everyone followed.

As they opened the door leading to the train, they heard a loud noise.

Everyone had jumped and covered their ears. The train's whistle had let out the sound, signaling it was ready for departure.

"Well, the train works." Mickey said as the sound echoed in his head.

The train looked like any everyday, average locomotive.

"Hey, uh, just how are we suppose to go anywhere if there's no conductor?" Asked Goofy.

Mickey laughed. "Goofy don't you remember? This train runs on magic." Mickey smiled walking up to one of the passenger cars.

"Oh yeah!"

Mickey opened the door and shouted "All aboard!"

Everyone made their way into the train, memories bouncing from all around. From the seats, and the red carpet to the windows and lights. As they took their seats, the train lurched forward starting the travel to another world.

* * *

As the train entered the area between worlds, everyone's thoughts began to return to one thing. _Walt_. Pete and Goofy had stepped into the dining car and we're playing go-fish. Minnie entered, looking for something, or in this case, someone.

"Did either of you see Mickey walk by?" Asked Minnie.

"He and the duck took off to the back of the train." Pete said as he looked his cards over. "Do ya got any fours?"

"Nope. Go fish." Said Goofy. "It's kind of weird. Ya know? After all these years, to finally see Walt again..."

Pete, taking a card out of a pile in the middle of the table, "Yeah... Too bad it's only Walt from the past..." Pete frowned, and let out a sigh, not only because of thoughts of Walt, but also because he drew a seven.

Minnie had walked across the room, to the other door, stopping just before leaving. "Yes... But, just being able to see him again is like a dream." Minnie stepped through, closing the door behind her. But, just before the door closed she heard Goofy's voice.

"Do ya have any fours?"

* * *

Minnie had walked past two other cars scene Goofy and Pete's. She was now inside the rear most car. She saw Pluto laying down next to the last door. She walked up to him, and scratched behind his ears. Then she heard the voices of the love of her life, and his best friend.

"I just can't believe it..." The squeaky voice was instantly recognized as Mickey's.

"I know..." Said another voice, that was even harder to understand from trying to listen to it through the door. Donald.

"It's just so strange. To think that we could actually see and talk to him again."

"To be able to...to be near him."

"Do you think we should tell him?..." Mickey asked looking out over the railing, looking at the stars and worlds go by.

Donald looked at Mickey in confusion. "Tell him wha-! Mickey we can't tell him! If we tell him it might change what happens." Donald sat against the train car. "No matter how much we want to... We can't risk messing with the past... If we did, who knows what could happen..."

Mickey let out a sigh leaning against the railing. "You're right Donald... But, maybe we can tell him about all the friends we've made." Mickey gave a small grin.

Donald smiled too. "Yeah, like Sora, or Finn." Mickey and Donald shared a laugh at all the misadventures they've had with all of their new friends.

Minnie took this moment to open the door. "Here you two are. Do either of you remember how long this trip takes?"

Mickey turned around, going from, in his mind, a gorgeous view to an even more gorgeous view. "It should only be a couple more minutes. In fact we should get ready now."

* * *

 ** _Wow... A lot of emotions in this chapter... But, the real question is 'What would happen if Sora and Walt met?' Anyways, hope you liked this chapter! And don't forget to leave a comment or a review!_**


	10. Walt

_**Wow... I am so sorry I had you wait so long... I was planning on updating back in November, but as you can tell... That didn't happen...**_

 _ **But now I'm back and with new chapters. Hope you liked all the suspense, because we're headed right back into the story.**_

* * *

The train came to a stop behind the Walt Disney Studio. Some might wonder where a train could even stop at the Studio, or how a train could ever be missed by anyone. But, as this was no ordinary train, but a magical, cartoon train; it was able to easily hide itself from the view of anyone who was not meant to see it. Though the magic didn't seem necessary now. For something truly amazing and disturbing was witnessed by the passengers as they got off the train...

"Why is it so quiet here?" Asked Pete.

Donald walked up to the corner of the building, in an alley, and looked out to what normally was a very busy road. No one was there! Not even any cars! The whole area was devoid of life!

"Wak?! There's no one here!" Donald exclaimed.

"What are you talkin' about?" Pete walked over to Donald (though it seemed more like 'pushed Donald over'), looked out at the road, and confirmed what Donald had said. "What the-! The ducks right, the whole streets empty!"

"What?!" The rest of the group ran over to see with their own eyes.

"How... Just... What happened?" Mickey wondered, shocked at the lack of people.

Minnie let out a gasp of fear. "Do you think that, maybe Maleficent's spell has something to do with this?"

"I don't know, but it sure bothers me..." Mickey began to think, then suddenly fear washed over his face. "Walt! He might be in trouble!" Mickey ran into the building, the others following shortly behind.

* * *

In one certain office sat a two men at a desk. One man was sitting closer to the door then the other, and was bald, wearing glasses, and a business-suit. Across from him behind the desk, sat the other man, wearing a business-suit, he still had dark hair, and his mustache had yet to become as iconic as it would be in the future. The one near the door was older. They looked like they were discussing something, when an all too familiar mouse burst through the door, surprising them both.

"There you are Mickey!" Said the one behind the desk, smiling as he recognized his greatest idea.

"We were wondering where you were." Said the man closest to Mickey.

Mickey froze. Before him sat two men whom he had known since his creation. Minnie, Donald, Pluto, Goofy, and Pete ran into the room, but as soon as they saw the two men they froze just as Mickey did.

"Well, it looks like they're all here." The man behind the desk stood up. He walked around to the front of his desk. "Well Roy, think they might know something we don't?" The man said, looking at the group that had just stormed into his office.

Roy looked at the group, then back at the other man. "Well, if they didn't, Walt, I think Mickey would have remembered to knock."

"In that case," Walt began looking right at Mickey. "Could you tell us exactly what's going on." He paused. "Such as why the whole city seems deserted?"

Silence followed...

Roy was the first to break the silence. "If I didn't know better, I say they look like they saw a ghost." Roy looked to Walt.

"I'd say they saw two ghosts."

Then without warning the cartoons had burst into tears. Even Pete was crying.

"What?! What did I say?" Walt asked in worry.

* * *

 _ **Oh, poor Walt... Doesn't realize just how much his characters miss him... Well, everyone there's the big moment/reunion for you! I just need to make these chapters longer... And a lot faster... A lot, a lot, a lot faster...**_


	11. Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf

_**Welcome back. Let's dive right back into the story.**_

* * *

It had taken some time for the cartoons to calm down enough to speak again without crying. Walt tried asking them if they knew what had happened to the city, afraid they might start bursting into tears once more. But they were able to hold their tears back, and Mickey began to tell the story. Mickey told Walt and Roy that they were from the future. And that Maleficent had cast a curse on them that sent them back through time.

"Wait... _Maleficent_?" Walt asked, clueless.

"She's a mean, old villain you'll make in a few years..." Minnie answered.

Mickey went on to tell them that Maleficent had trapped all the characters from a year from now, all the way to the present, including herself. That they had to get the most iconic thing from this half decade, and bring it to a certain place. (Mickey left out saying castle, not wanting to risk changing the future, _too_ much.) And that they had already done so once, using Steamboat Willie.

"Well, that's quite the story. Huh, Walt." Said Roy, processing what he'd been told. He had been leaning on Walt's desk, and was now rubbing his head.

"Yes..." Walt thought for a second. Then turned back to his cheerful self. "So, seeing as you came all the way here. I suppose you need me, or Roy for something. Right?"

Goofy shook his head. "Yeah. We need the Three Little Pigs, but we just can't remember where they lived during this decade..." Goofy began to think again, and scratched his head.

"So, we were hoping you could call them for us." Minnie finished.

"That's all?" Asked Walt. The characters shook their heads. "That's easy. Hey Roy, could you hand me my phone?"

Roy went over to a small, table in the corner that held a plant and a rotary phone. He picked up the phone and handed it to Walt. "Here."

Walt held the phone up, and quickly began to dial a number. It took a few seconds but, finally Walt got through. "Hello? Hello, It's me, Walt. Good. How are you? Oh. Well, I was calling because Mickey has something important he needs you for. Huh? Oh! Well don't you worry. We'll come to you. See you soon. Bye." Walt hung up the phone. "Apparently, the wolf's up to his old tricks again. So, we're gonna need to go there, and give them some help."

"Do you remember where they live? We'll go there right now." Donald asked.

"Of course. It may have been years for you, but it's only been a couple of days since I've been there." Said Walt moving to his coat-rack and putting on his hat and coat.

"Wait, where are you goin'?" Pete asked.

"Why, Pete. I'm going to show you the way, and help the Pigs." Walt said making his way to the door.

"Bu-but, what about Roy. What about what you were talking about before we got here? It seemed important! Or what if someone comes by?" Mickey asked.

Walt gave Mickey a look. "And who, beside me and Roy are here to come by. And as for Roy." Walt looked up to his older brother. "Think you could hold down the fort till I get back?"

"Sure thing. About time I get _some_ peace and quiet around here." Roy joked.

"Well, that takes care of that." Walt headed thought the door. "Now come on. _Oh_ , and Roy. If something does happen just give me a call. You can reach me from the train or the Pigs' house."

"Hi-yuck, he's still Walt." Goofy stepped out and followed Walt. Pete and Donald were close behind, grumbling about how Walt seemed to do whatever he wanted...

Mickey turned to Roy. "It was great to see you again. Sorry, it was so rushed. We have to hurry now." Mickey took Minnie by her hand and they both ran through the door to catch up with the others. Pluto not far behind.

Alone in the office now Roy let out a sigh, placing his left hand thumb, and index finger on the bridge of his nose. "All of you never cease to amaze me..."

* * *

The train ride back to Toon Town, surprisingly was faster than it was to the Studios. And as soon as they got off the train Walt had took off and got a car he had stored here, so he didn't have to walk everywhere. It wasn't fancy or looked expensive, it was just an average 1930's red, cartoon car. And another surprising thing was that everyone could fit in it. Walt sped through town, quickly reaching the countryside. Soon enough they could see a red brick house off in the distance. As they got closer they heard...

"Little Pigs, Little Pigs! Let ME IN! **OR I'LL HUFF AND PUFF AND BLOW THE HOUSE IN!** " A voice boomed.

"We've been through the this before Wolf. You're **NOT** getting in." yelled a voice from the other side of the door.

" **FINE THEN!** " **  
**  
From the car they could see the Big Bad Wolf back up and start huffing and puffing, expanding his chest to twice his size. Then with all his might he blew. The strongest hurricane winds were nothing compared to the wind that came from the wolf. But as strong as it was the house barely moved at all. The wolf began to take in another deep breath, when behind him, Walt parked the car and shouted "I wouldn't do that!"

Instantly the Wolf stopped and choked on his breath. He turned around to face Walt. The Wolf had a tall, slim figure (mostly because of being under fed, with most of his time and energy being used to catch the three pigs that always out did him.), he wore red overalls, what had a yellow patch in one knee, and a single green strap that reach over his shoulder, holding them up. He quickly took off his crooked, dark blue top hat, holding it with both hands in front of himself, and began to stutter. "W-W-Walt, wha-w-what b-br-brings you here?" The Wolf gave a sheepish grin.

"We need the Three Little Pigs, Zeke." Walt stared disapprovingly at the Zeke, the Big Bad Wolf.

"Oh, well, I'll get them for you then!" Zeke went up to the door, and knocked politely. "Hey, Little Pigs! W-Walt's here!"

Inside some noise was heard and then a voice, "Hey! Walt _IS_ here! And Mickey and friends!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah!"

Mickey could hear many, many locks on the door get unlocked. Then a pig in a blue construction outfit stepped out, eyeing Zeke. He was followed by two other pigs. One was wearing a blue old sailor's outfit, that was light blue, and slightly different then Donald's. The other was in a black shirt and a small white hat.

The Three Little Pigs welcomed everyone, and then Practical Pig, the one in the construction outfit asked, "So, what brings you all here?"

Mickey walked up to the pigs. "Well, you see..." Mickey began to explain things to them hoping that something might spark their memories. The wolf was leaning on the Pigs' house listening in on the conversation. That's when Zeke grabbed his head and shouted "Owww!" He grimaced, then after a few seconds, looked up. "I remember now…" He paused. "So, _Maleficent_ sent us back, huh?..."

The three pigs were also holding their heads. "Well, now that we remember, what did you say you needed us for?" Practical Pig wondered, rubbing his head.

"Well, ya see we need you to come with us, to re-uh-reverse this curse. Hey, that kinda rhymed! Hi-yuck!" Said Goofy.

"I'm taggin' along!" Said Zeke stomping to the car.

"Does he have to come?" Asked Fiddler Pig, the one in a sailor outfit, signifying Zeke.

"This does concern everyone." Minnie told him.

* * *

 _ **And yes, the Big Bad Wolf's name is Zeke. I looked it up. As for why he's not that villainous in this story, well, if you were thrown back in time wouldn't you want to get back to the present. That and he literally meets his maker in this story... Zeke's not exactly gonna try to eat the Pigs if he knows that Walt's standing right there.**_


	12. The Three Little Pigs and Walt's Folly

_**Well, now we start seeing the real adventure... Oh, by the way, one of the guest reviewers pointed out that Donald stared in the Silly Symphonies before the Three Little Pigs. Yes, that's true. But Mickey, Minnie, Pluto, and even Goofy starred in a few Silly Symphonies. Although Donald got his start there, but to Donald that was a few decades ago, so it would take him some time to remember things from back then.**_

 _ **Also, just as a reminder (and that I haven't done this in a while): I own nothing. Disney OWNS EVERYTHING.**_

* * *

Mickey told Walt the directions to the Cornerstone. Once they got there Walt took a look around. "Wow, I don't remember this." He said inspecting the Cornerstone.

"Well, that's because it's from the future." Donald told him, as he and everyone else got out of the car.

"And look at this place." Walt said, turning around looking at the whole area. "This would be a perfect place for something, like... A Castle!"

" _Ha, ha... Y-yeah_..." Mickey laughed nervously. As he helped Minnie, step out of the car.

"So what do we do now?" Practical Pig asked, looking about.

"Well, the last time, all we did was bring Steamboat Willie close to the Cornerstone." Said Minnie. "Maybe if you touch it?" The three pigs walked up to the Cornerstone and placed their hands on the orb...

Nothing...

"Huh? Nothing happened... Why didn't anything happen?" Asked Fifer Pig, looking about worriedly.

Practical stopped and thought for a moment, "Maybe, just _maybe_ , we need _one_ more person." He looked at Zeke.

Zeke had confusion on his face. " _Huh?_ _Me?!_ " Practical shook his head and signaled him to step forward. Zeke stepped up to the Cornerstone and placed his hand upon it and...

Still nothing...

"What's missing?" Pete complained.

Everyone was in critical thinking mode, until one voice rang out.

"You forgot about something." Walt called out.

"But what? Do you know?" Mickey asked.

Walt smiled, "Well, now. You have the Three Pigs and the Big Bad Wolf, but you're still missing one thing that was very popular."

Practical Pig was the first to catch on. "The song!"

Zeke looked annoyed. "Well, is it?" He looked to Walt.

"I can't say for sure, but I believe it's worth a try." Walt's smile grew.

"I don't like it, but if it helps get us back to our time, fine" Zeke told the pigs. "Start singin' that song."

The Three Pigs began their famous song

 _"Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? The Big Bad Wolf, the Big Bad Wolf. Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? Tra-la-la-la-la!"  
_  
The Three Pigs and Zeke began to shine and shimmer.

"Huh?! What's goin' on?!" Zeke shouted in distress.

"Wow!" Fifer Pig shouted in joy.

"Cool!" Said Fiddler Pig.

"Whoa!" Said Practical Pig.

The world started to rumble, and spin. The world began to glow brighter. Then from the sky came bright flashes, and Toon Town off in the distance grew just a bit. A sound was heard: **_'Heigh-hooooooo!'_** Everyone looked to the sky to see three stars brightly lighting up the sky. Then as the world finally slowed to a stop the stars slowly dimmed and a yelling voice was heard coming from above. Then something, well, someone, fell and Donald caught her in his arms.

Donald looked at the person in his arms, "DAISY!" Cried Donald in joy.

Daisy looked up at her rescuer. "DONALD!" They instantly hugged each other, and Daisy began covering Donald's face in red lipstick. Daisy was wearing pink heels, a purple dress shirt, and a large pink bow.

Minnie ran to her best friend, "Daisy, you're okay!"

Daisy looked to Minnie, "Minnie!" Minnie asked Daisy if she was okay, and if she was sure she was alright. And that's when Mickey noticed something. Minnie's eyes weren't oval buttons anymore. She had circles of white separating her pupils from the the rest of her face.

Three voices were heard. "Unca Donald!" Three little ducklings came running up to Donald and Daisy's group hug. One was in red, another in blue, and the last was in green.

Donald and Daisy both shouted for joy. "Huey, Dewey, Louie!"

Mickey looked to Goofy, and Pluto. Their eyes also looked like they had in their own time. Pete had an outfit change, he was wearing a blue short-sleeved shirt, and blue over-alls, and his eyes had also changed as well. Mickey looked down at his own outfit.  
He was wearing a red robe, and blue pants. His yellow shoes were replaced with brown ones. Walt hadn't really changed. Neither had the Three Pigs or Zeke. Then there was the sign, it read:

 **Year: 1940**

A cough was heard behind Mickey. Everyone had turned to see who had made the sound. A tall old man in a blue robe stood there. He had a long grey beard, and wore a tall, cone like hat, that had yellow stars, and a crescent moon on it.

Mickey jumped and stuttered. "M-master!" Mickey instantly bowed.

"Please, you needn't do that." Said the master sorcerer. Mickey stood up. "Mickey, you and your friends have done well. You have restored a decade of time, and a decade of work. Because of you all, three worlds have been restored." The group began to smile. "But, do not let your caution waver. For the more you restore the more dangers you face, and the more powerful our enemies become." Frowns appeared on all their faces. "But also... The more friends return, and the more heroic powers are restored."

Mickey perked up at this. "Master Yen Sid is right!" He turned towards his friends. "Let's hurry, and bring back the rest of our friends!"

Walt smiled, "And I think I know just the icon, you'll be needing next." He looked up at the sky, where the three stars were only moments ago.

Minnie giggled, "Of course. The most iconic thing to ever happen for us. The movies."

Goofy gave a worried expression. "But, our friends are on other worlds, wouldn't they be in danger? What if there's somethin' more to this curse?"

"Then, we'll just bring 'em here!" Donald quacked out.

"No, that might take too long... Especially when more worlds start to appear..." Mickey thought for a moment. Then a light bulb lit above his head. "Master, could you..."

Yen Sid knew exactly what Mickey was thinking. "Yes. As their are only three worlds, I should be able to." He raised his hands, and a glow came from his eyes. Two portals appeared. Yen Sid spoke "Step through the portal. Your presents is needed by Mickey Mouse."

Through the portals stepped The Prince, followed by Snow White. The Seven Dwarfs were the last to come out one portal, then the other portal had people stepping through. Gepetto, Pinocchio, and Figaro. Gepetto held Cleo's bowl. Jiminy Cricket hopped threw.

Then Mickey heard a voice, that he wished he didn't.

"Well, ha-cha-cha! If isn't my old pal, Mickey Mouse." The voice belonged to a large 'mouse', who was more of a rat, then a mouse. He wore a green and white striped sweater, orange pants, and an orange hat.

"What do you want, Mortimer?" Mickey dreaded talking to him.

Mortimer gave a grin. "Just here to watch the show."

After everyone had safely walked through the portals, Yen Sid closed his hands, and lowered them. Closing both portals.

One of the Dwarfs, the one with glasses, a brown hat, and a red shirt with the sleeves rolled up, stepped towards Mickey, "Wh-what's the Mickey, emergency? I mean, umm... What's the emergency, Mickey?" Doc asked.

Mickey began telling the story. "Well, ya see..."

* * *

"So, all we have to do to return to our own time is find whatever's the most iconic for every five years?" Jimmy said to clarify.

Mortimer interrupted. "So, what's the hold up? We'll just find what ever's iconic and we'll be back home in an instant."

"Yeah, but Snow and the Dwarfs are here, and nothing has happened yet?" Goofy worried.

Yen Sid found this intriguing. "Mickey, just what was used to bring the time back to this point?"

Mickey faced his master. "The first time we used Steamboat Willie. And just this last time we brought the Three Pigs, and Zeke here."

Practical Pig spoke up. "Yeah, but we had to sing our song before it could work."

Yen Sid raised an eyebrow at this. He then approached the Cornerstone, and set his hand on it. After just a moment, he removed his hand. "As I thought. Mickey, you needn't bring the iconic people here, but iconic objects. And depending on what object, it may need a song or saying to release the time trapped within it."

"But, then wh-what about us." Asked Fifer Pig.

Yen Sid faced him. "You possessed items with you, such as a hammer," Practical took out his hammer. "A flute," Fifer held up his flute. "A violin," Fiddler examined his string instrument. "And when combined, it's the song that unites these objects, they released the five years trapped within them."

Zeke growled. "So I wasn't needed after all."

Practical looked up at him, "That's not true. Without you, we'd of never had a song. Not to mention, we'd have no story."

The wolf smiled, proud at himself, for the first time in a long time.

"So, what do we need now? Snow White's movie IS the most iconic from this time. Don't tell me we have to get a copy of the movie." Donald wondered what to do next.

Pete spoke up. "Hey! Why not just ask the Mirror?!"

Everyone turned towards Pete.

Happy, the dwarf with an orange hat, laughed. "Why, that's a great idea! Ask the Queen's Magic Mirror! The Mirror knows everything!"

Pinocchio raised his hand. "What if, umm, what if the Mirror _IS_ the object we need?"

Jiminy jumped in exclamation. "That's it, Pinocch! The Mirror **IS** the object!"

"Yeah, and who's ta say the Queen'll let ya just walk out of _**HER**_ castle, with _**HER**_ mirror?!" Grumpy, wearing his brown hat, and long sleeved red shirt, pointed out, crossing his arms in annoyance.

Walt stepped forward, smiling. "Why, I would say so, Grumpy."

Everyone turned toward him. Yen Sid stared at him as if for the very first time.

Mickey asked. "Master, could you open a portal to Queen Grimhilde's Castle for us?"

Yen Sid refocused. "Yes, but do not become attached to using my magic to travel to the worlds." He raised his hand once again, and a new portal was created. "I will allow this portal to remain open for you. Once you return with the Mirror I will close it."

Mickey stepped up to the portal, and turned around. Everyone was facing him for orders. "Alright. Walt, Minnie, Pluto, Donald, Daisy, and Goofy will come with me to get the Mirror. The rest of you can set up a base of operations here. Be careful. As soon as we return with the Mirror, we'll try to quickly jump to the next few years. Oh, and also, remember everything. Don't forget about **anyone** , okay?"

Walt and Minnie walked up, to stand at Mickey's side. Pluto, Donald, Daisy, and Goofy stood right behind them.

All seven stepped through the portal.

* * *

 _ **So, time has moved forward once again... And now our heroes shall face the original animated movie villain...**_

 _ **Oh, and don't forget to leave a review!**_


	13. Magic Mirror Upon The Wall

**_Another short chapter_ _but, don't worry the next one will make up for it... I think..._**

* * *

The Queen's Castle stood tall on a cliff over a bay. The castle was silent. The white marble seemed dim. The group had ventured into the castle, entering the Throne Room. Red curtains hug all about. And far from the group, sat the Evil Queen Grimhilde on her elaborate throne. She wore her crown, and purple dress, with white lining that had block spots. To an average person she was beyond beautiful, the only thing that diminished her beauty was her scowl. But, as we all know, her beauty is only skin deep.

She stared sternly at them. "What brings you to my castle?" The Queen asked in a no nonsense voice.

Walt spoke first. "Grimhilde, we need to borrow the Magic Mirror."

The Queen gave a curious look. "And why would you need to borrow my mirror?"

Mickey answered, "You may not remember this but,..." Mickey went on to tell her about Maleficent's curse.

"So, Maleficent was the one who sent me to that awful place!" Grimhilde yelled in fury. "Go ahead and take the Mirror!" She waved her right hand at them. "But, when you restore enough time that Maleficent returns." She stopped, then gave a glare that any normal person would instantly run from. "Tell her that the rest of the villains would like a word with her."

The group quickly ran to the room that housed the Magic Mirror, before the Queen could change her mind. As they entered, they saw the reflective surface of the Mirror.

Walt stepped forward, sternly repeating the magic words to summon the Spirit of the Mirror. "Slave of the Magic Mirror, come from the farthest space. Through wind and darkness, I summon thee! Speak! Let me see thy face."

Fire rose up from inside the mirror. As the fire settled, smoke slowly creeped up. And a theatrical mask appeared. "What wouldst thou know?"

Walt smiled. "We're not here to ask a question. We're here, because-"

The Mirror interrupted Walt. "You need me to reverse Maleficent's spell and restore time equivalent to five years."

Mickey laughed. "Yeah. So, are you ready to be moved?"

The Magic Mirror looked to Mickey and gave a slight smile. "Just be careful. I do not want to be chipped."

Goofy and Donald stepped forward, planning to take the Mirror down.

The Mirror instantly panicked and shouted " **NO!** " He quickly regained his composure. "Ahem... No, not you two. Walt, and Mickey, if you please. Use your magic to lift me."

Donald grumpily gave a hmph, as Mickey and Walt cast a spell to lift the Mirror off the wall and floated him along. They quickly left the castle, afraid the Queen might have changed her mind.

* * *

 _ **Well, it's not often you hear a magic mirror scream with fright. But, if I was a priceless, antique, fragile mirror, I wouldn't trust Donald and Goofy to carry me either, given their track record... But, I wonder what the Queen's thinking...**_


	14. The Three Caballeros

_**Hello, once again! Let's see what adventure this chapter brings...**_

* * *

"Careful! **CAREFUL!** " The Mirror shouted as he was lifted thought the portal, as at some point in their travel back to the portal, Donald and Goofy, ( _mainly Donald_ ) deemed that the floating Mirror was moving too slow, and grabbed the sides of the Mirror, carrying it the rest of the way.

As everyone made it through the portal, Yen Sid closed it. Donald and Goofy brought the Mirror up to the Cornerstone. A light flashed and again the world started to change before everyone's eyes. More stars shimmered in the sky. Toon Town grew even larger. Then dark clouds grew over head. A newspaper flew by, headlines saying **:** **_'Japan Attacks Pearl Harbor!'_**. The stormy clouds stayed for longer than anyone wanted. Then just as they appeared, the clouds disappeared. American flags were put everywhere. Factories in Toon Town had giant fumes of smoke rising from them. Then the flags rose even higher. Cheering was heard. Another newspaper flew by reading: _**'Victory!'**_. But, then the stars dimmed out, and everything stopped fast forwarding. The calendar sign read 1945. Mickey looked around to see how much his friends had changed. Donald and Goofy were dressed in American World War II soldier uniforms. But, that was all that had changed. Yen Sid made a stand appear for the Mirror, that Donald And Goofy set it on. Then a sombrero fell next to Donald.

"Wak? What's this doing here?" Donald slowly went to pick up the hat when the hat flew up, and out from under it appeared a red rooster, wearing red charro pants, a short bolero jacket, spurs, and a belt with holsters.

The rooster looked around, then saw Donald. "Senior Donald!" He cried in a Hispanic accent.

Donald recognized him immediately. "Panchito!"

"Look out below!" Shouted a Brazilian voice. Everyone looked up to see a green parrot, in a white dress shirt, cream colored sports jacket, and a black bowtie, holding his yellow flat hat on his head with one hand, and the other holding on to an open black umbrella. He was slowly falling down.

Donald shouted. "Jose!"

Jose gently landed near Donald and Panchito. "Hola, Donald."

Panchito smiled. "Well, it looks like we're back together again!"

Jose looked around. "What happened? Why is everyone here?"

Minnie shook her head. "We have to reverse a curse."

Panchito was confused. "What do you mean, Señorita Minnie?"

Thus they explained the story once again.

* * *

Panchito, and Jose gave an understanding "Oooohhhhh…"

Jose was first to start talking again. "So, all we need to do is find out what's iconic about this time period and then we jump five years ahead? Si?"

Goofy gave a laugh. "Yeah, that's pretty much what we've been doing so far."

Mickey shouted, "Oh! I almost forgot!" He turned to Yen Sid. "Master, could you bring our friends here?"

Yen Sid raised his hands. A few portals appeared. Many people walked through these portals. The Reluctant Dragon, The Boy, and Sir Giles came through one. Out of another portal, came Casey Jr. the train, carrying all the circus animals and performers, followed by Dumbo, Timothy, and the crows. Then through another portal came Bambi and his friends.

Then out of nowhere Pete gave a cry. "P.J.!" Pete rushed by to a young boy, wearing a yellow hat, a light blue t-shirt, blue shorts, and brown shoes. Pete picked him up and gave him a huge hug.

"Dad!" P.J. shouted while being crushed in the hug. He seemed a bit shocked, but after a second he returned the hug. Pete was crying so much, a small puddle formed around them.

Watching the father-son moment, a tear fell from Goofy's eye. Minnie saw this.

"Don't worry, Goofy." She said, comforting him. "We'll get him back soon."

Goofy gave a sad smile. "I know we will..."

"Yeah, don't worry Goofy! We'll get Max back soon!" Shouted a high pitched voice.

"Yeah! Chips right!" Shouted another high pitched voice.

Goofy and Minnie looked down to see two chipmunks standing at their feet. Both looked like normal chipmunks, except one had a big red nose, and his two front teeth had a large gap between them.

"Chip, Dale!" Minnie yelped in joy. She kneeled down and let them climb onto her hand. She stood up carefully, allowing them to stand on the palm of her hand. "Are you both alright?"

"Yep! We're a-okay!" Said Chip.

"Uh-huh!" Said Dale.

Then nearby Zeke shouted a cry similar to Pete's. "Son!" Zeke ran over to a little wolf, who looked like himself.

The wolf hurried to his father. "Dad!" And thus both joined in another father-son hug.

Mickey smiled as he thought about the reunited families. But then he frowned, as his thoughts went to how innocent the characters of these five years were. How could someone hate so much as to want to harm characters like Bambi, or Dumbo, or even Lil' Wolf. And how many more innocent characters were stuck in that endless nothingness. Characters like Pooh, and Piglet, Duchess and her kittens, Oliver, Penny, Lilo, and so many, many others… Then he thought about family again, and his _brother_... Mickey wanted to hate Maleficent for it... But, he just couldn't. Sure, he disliked her, but not hate. Maleficent was the _Mistress of All Evil_ , these were things expected of her. She always tries to destroy heroes, and anyone good, really. And yet her plans always failed. Even this scheme of her's, was going to end, and everyone she made disappear would return. No, Mickey didn't _hate_ her, he felt _sad_ for her. Not really pity, but just felt _sad_.

Timothy Q. Mouse spoke up. "Hey! What's goin' on Mic?"

Mickey responded, "Oh, yeah! That's right. You guys don't remember."

As Mickey called out to everyone to gather around, so he could explain the situation, Yen Sid closed the portals.

After explaining everything again, Mickey called to Jiminy Cricket. "Jiminy, from now on, could you explain everything to everyone who comes back?"

Jiminy shook his head. "Of coarse, Mickey."

"Thanks."

With all of that out of the way, they all, and I repeat, they ALL began to suggest different things that were iconic for the half decade. People were shouting out all kinds of ideas.

"Casey Jr!"

"No! The World War airplanes!"

"No! It's ME! Ha-cha-cha!"

"Well, what about, umm... No... A... Ohh..."

Panchito, who finally had enough, took out one of his pistols and fired into the air. **"QUIET, SENIORS, AND SEÑORITAS!"** Everyone instantly went quiet. Panchito placed his fire arm back in it's holster. "Now, we know that we'll never solve this by arguing."

Jose walked up next to his spanish speaking friend. "He's right. Now, why don't we all just calmly give our suggestions to Mickey and friends, one at a time.

As those with suggestions lined up, Walt walked up to Panchito and took his sombrero. He also grabbed Jose's hat and just kept on walking up to the Cornerstone. When he stood next to it, he set the hats down, he waved his right hand, and made another hat appear, he set this one down right between the other two hats. The one he made appear was Donald's.

Donald, Jose, and Panchito understood exactly what Walt was doing. They walked up to the Cornerstone, where their hats sat. They turned around, and music began to play.

They each held up three fingers, and Panchito began. _"We're Three Caballeros. Three gay caballeros. They say we are birds of a feather."_ Panchito and Jose flapped their arms in the air and flew a few feet. Donald tried but failed. The three hats started to fly and glow. The hats moved along with their wearers. _"We're happy amigos! No matter where he goes..."_ Panchito jumps off to one side, and holds up one finger. _"The one,"_ Jose quickly appears by Panchito's side, and they both hold up two fingers. _"Two,"_ Donald runs up to their side and all three hold up three fingers. _"And three goes..."_ _  
_  
All three join in. _"We're always together!"_ _  
_  
Panchito continues. _"We're three happy chappies, with snappy serapes."_ All three hold up colorful serapes. _"You'll find us beneath our sombreros!"_ The sombrero hovers above the other two hats. _"We're brave and we'll say so,"_ The three of them stand in a brave pose. _"We're bright as a peso!"_ Panchito holds up a peso.

Donald gives Panchito a mean look. _"Who say so?!"_ _  
_  
Panchito and Jose, without missing a beat, answered _"We say so!"_ As they continue singing the flat hat begins to float in the air.

Panchito pulls Donald and Jose in for a group hug, and all three sing. _"The Three Caballeros!"_ _  
_  
All three hold up their right hand and look up into the sky. _"Ahhhhhhhh!"_ _  
_  
Stars appear in the sky, Panchito sings, _"We have the stars to guide us!"_ All three lower their hands to the ground. _"Guitars here beside us,"_ Guitars appear next to Panchito and Jose, who pick the up and start to play them. Donald, on the other hand, had a saxophone appears, so he quickly tried again, and again each time another instrument appeared, until a cello appears, and Donald plays it just like a guitar. _"To play as we go!"_

The guitars disappear, and Panchito stands up straight. _"We sing and we samba! We shout 'ay caramba!"_

Jose looked confused. _"What means 'ay caramba?"_ _  
_  
Panchito looks happy to answer. _"Oh yes,"_ he shrugs his shoulders. _"I don't know."_ The music ends, but something else happens before the audience could applaud.

All three hats start flying in circles, getting brighter every second. Fireworks shoot out from the Cornerstone. New stars appear in the sky. Construction work rises from the ground around the Cornerstone. A new city appears on the opposite side of them from Toon Town. A giant building grows up out of a hill next to the new city. The building has a giant golden '$' on it. The world seemed calm though, as if it was the calm before the storm...

The sign read: **1950**

Mickey looked around. Donald was once again in his sailor's suit. Walt had aged. He looked more like his iconic self. Mickey looked down at himself. He was back in his red shorts. Though the gold buttons had been replaced with white ones.

"Burst me bagpipes! What's everyone doing here?" Asked an old duck in a red robe, a black top hat, who had glasses on his beak, and was holding a cane.

Donald and his nephews ran up to the old duck. "Unca Scrooge!"

Scrooge accepted the hugs from his nephews. "Calm down lads. Ye act like I was dead."

Donald and the nephews looked sad.

A soft voice came from behind Mickey, startling him. "Mickey, what's going on?"

Mickey turned around to see Cinderella, and Prince Charming.

Humphrey the Bear walked up, followed by the characters from Peter and the Wolf. Others also started to pour in. King Charming, Brer Rabbit, Uncle Remus, Long John Silver, and Jim Hawkins. The latter few were from Disney live action movies. And these were only a few.

Mickey turned to Yen Sid. "Master?"

Yen Sid faced his apprentice. "The castle is in production of being built. And the castle itself was able to connect all the worlds. As this is the central point to our universe, the castle must have sensed the danger of Maleficent's spell, it must have brought them here. Rather then sending them home, and placed in danger."

Jiminy hopped up on Cinderella's shoulder. "Excuse me, but if you all gather around, I'll explain everything."

While Jiminy began explaining to the characters who just arrived back, Mickey noticed Walt running around, like a kid in a candy store.

Walt ran up to where the future castle would soon be. "Yes, yes. The castle goes here, as the center point to everything." Walt looked over his right shoulder, directly behind himself. "Oh! And Main Street will go right here. Leading from the entrance, all the way to the front of the castle. Around Main Street will be buildings resembling ones from when I was young. And, Oh! A fire station! Yes!" Walt kept looking around, and talking about what would go where and how things would look.

But then a thought occurred to Mickey. "Master?"

"Yes, Mickey." Yen Sid looked down at Mickey.

"When, we went to get Walt, his world was empty. The only people there were Roy and Walt."

"Hmmm..." Yen Sid closed his eyes in thought.

Mickey added. "And when we walked through Toon Town, it was empty. No one was there."

Minnie had been walking up to stand next to Mickey, when she heard their conversation. "Yes, but all the buildings were there, just like we remembered."

Yen Sid opened his eyes. "It seems, that these may not be our worlds."

Mickey gave a confused look. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Yen Sid explained. "Everything was just as you remembered, correct?"

Minnie answered. "Yes, just like when it was the actual time."

"These worlds appear to be made of memories of the past."

"So, these worlds are just made of our memories?" Mickey wondered.

"No, not our memories. But the memories of all those who watched the films, the television shows, played the games, traveled to the parks, read the books, and all of those who believe, or believed."

"So, then why is Toon Town empty?" Minnie asked.

"The characters who live there are considered background characters. Most never are remembered after their appearance."

"But, then what about the real world?" Minnie interjected.

Yen Sid looked down to her. "That must not have been the real world, but a memory of what people believed the area around the Studio to be like. Instead of a loud, over crowded section of a city, imagination turned it into a quiet, and peaceful place where many of their favorite ideas came from." Yen Sid looked up to Walt. "Which brings me to my next thought." He frowned. "That person there, is not really who we believe he is."

Mickey looked where his master was looking. "Wh-what, do you mean Walt? But, he's not a place. He's a person."

Yen Sid faced his apprentice. "But, he IS deeply connected to our realm. After all, this place was named after him." Yen Sid knelt down to Mickey and Minnie's high. "The Walt we know, past away long ago. The Walt we see before us... Is the memories of him, combined to form the person." Yen Sid placed a hand on both Mickey and Minnie's shoulders. "Walt is connected to this place just as much as any of us. But, somethings, can not be undone, even with the most powerful of magics."

Mickey and Minnie had tears in their eyes. Yen Sid also seem very depressed, but he had one more thing to say. "Though he may only be memories, he is still Walt, in a form. We can still enjoy his company in this world while we work to go home."

Mickey and Minnie gave a smile through the tears falling down their faces.

Mickey gave a small laugh, trying to cheer Minnie, and himself up. "I guess we should go tell the others about this not really being our world."

Minnie wiped the water from her eyes. "But, what about telling them about... Walt."

Mickey looked at her and then at Walt, who was being surrounded by some of the other characters. They clearly wanted to spend time with one of their creators. Mickey turned back to Minnie. "Let's keep it a secret between us. They seem happy."

Donald and Goofy came walking up. Goofy looked confused and Donald looked angry. They must have fought about something.

Goofy was the first to speak. "Umm? Master Yen Sid? Donald and I were, uh, wonderin'... Why is it that you remembered what happened even though we never told ya?"

Donald spoke up. "It's because he's super wise!"

Yen Sid waved his hand, signaling Donald to be calm. Before he could explain, another voice explained it for him.

"Well, dears, it's because we're so connected to the magic all around us." They turned towards the voice. Cinderella's Fairy Godmother stood there.

Yen Sid nodded his head. "Indeed. As Fairy Godmother said. Because of our connection to magic, we were able to recall everything from before, including Maleficent and her curse. Just as I suspect is the reason why you," he faced Mickey. "my apprentice, were able to remember."

"Huh?" Mickey wondered.

"Mickey, you are the one most connected to the magic in this universe. After all, it was started with a mouse." Yen Sid smiled.

Walt was walking up to the gathering group, being followed by Daisy, Pluto, Long John, and Jim Hawkins.

"Mickey!" Walt shouted. "Long John and Jim have an idea where you should start looking next!"

"Mister Mouse," Long John began. "after talking with Remus, we believe we know what the next icon is. And well, as Song of The South was partly animated, and our movie was the first fully live action movie, we thought-"

Jim was so excited and interrupted John. "We think that it's treasure, from Treasure Island!"

Mickey thought... "Well, it's worth a try."

John spoke up again. "You'll be needin' an escort, and I know two people who know that terrain, and are willin' to show the the way."

Mickey shook his head. "It's too dangerous. If something were to happen..."

Jim spoke out. "But, Mr. Mouse, sir. It's from _OUR_ movie! We know the dangers! We can handle ourselves. And we know where the treasure's hidden!"

Mickey looked at him. Jim always wanted to go on adventures, it was one of his traits from his movie. He knew no matter what he said, if Jim and John were serious enough they'd find a way to follow along. "Alright."

Minnie gave a distressed look. "Mickey! You can't be serious! Jim is still a kid!"

"Minnie... You forgot that Jim is the same age as he was when he first went to Treasure Island. And... No matter what I say, they'll just follow us anyways."

Walt shook his head in agreement. "Mickey's right. It would be better for them to come with us, so we can help each other. Rather than them sneaking behind us and getting into trouble."

Donald looked at Walt. "Wait, your coming too?!"

"Well, I've tagged along so far. I think I'd like to tag along more."

Mickey turned to the crowd of characters. Everyone faced Mickey, waiting for their leader to give orders on what to do. "Scrooge?!"

Scrooge McDuck stepped forwards. "Yes, lad?"

Mickey turned to Yen Sid. "Master, Scrooge, could you both help organize everyone, and prepare them for anything. We've being doing this for a while and it's been too easy so far. I'm worried something might happen."

Yen Sid nodded. "Of coarse."

"Why we'll have the whole place prepared for an invasion!" Scrooge laughed.

Mickey shouted to the crowd. "Everyone! Please listen to Master Yen Sid and Scrooge!"

Daisy stepped up to Mickey. "Do we really have to go to the jungle?"

Mickey turned to her. "Well, if you want you could bring Huey, Dewey, and Louie, go to Toon Town, and Duckburg and find get some supplies."

Daisy shook her head. "Sure! That sounds so much better than traveling through some jungle."

Mickey faced the crowd again. "Huey, Dewey, Louie! You three will go with Daisy to Toon Town, and Duckburg and get supplies. Pete! Mortimer! You two go with them to make sure they stay safe, and to help them carry the supplies."

Pete looked at his son. "P.J.! You'll be coming with. I ain't lettin' you out of my sight till everythin's back to how it should be."

Mickey turned to his true love. "Minnie, if you want you can stay here and help organize everyone."

Minnie stared at him. "Mickey, I'm going along. Someone has to make sure you don't do something foolish." They both shared a laugh.

Goofy though for a moment. "How are we suppose to get there? Is Master Yen Sid gonna open up another portal?"

Walt chuckled. "Actually I have a better idea."

* * *

 _ **So... Walt isn't actually Walt. And the worlds they restored aren't actually the real worlds... But so many have returned... And they know where to find the next icon. But, does anyone else feel as things are going too smoothly?**_

* * *

 _ **Also, I have ideas for what's most iconic from 1950-1955 and 1955-1960. So, when you leave reviews, I want each of you to tell me what you think is the most iconic for the other time periods that are coming up.**_

 _ **So here are the time periods I'd like each of you to give me what's most iconic:**_

 _ **1960-1965**_

 _ **1965-1970**_

 _ **1970-1975**_

 _ **1975-1980**_

 _ **1980-1985**_

 _ **1985-1990**_

 _ **1995-2000**_

 _ **2005-2010**_

 _ **2010-2015**_

 _ **And when you leave the review put the time period, the icon, and give some reason why it's so iconic.**_

 _ **The icon can just be the name of a Movie, Song, Character, Place that is relevant to Disney, Video Game, T.V. show (that includes live action and animated series.), Books, and other iconic Disney things.**_

 _ **Thanks, and this time really leave a review!**_


	15. Treasure Island

**Hello, and welcome back! I thought about making today's chapter into multiple ones, but, I thought they were too short. So I just made them into one.**

* * *

Walt had lead them away from everyone, to the river that Mickey and Minnie first ran to and found Pete. At the river was a dock. It looked similar to the one they first arrived at, but after time had passed, it was upgraded. It was far larger, able to dock many more boats, and even ocean liners. Even the river changed! The river was triple the size it was before! And sitting in the river right at the end of the dock was Steamboat Willie. The Steamboat had also grew larger. Not much, but it still had more room on it then before.

Mickey was stunned. "H-how? I thought it was gone! I didn't think it made it through the Forties! I thought Pete lost it!" He quickly looked to Walt for answers.

Walt just laughed. "Oh, no! I would of never let that happen. You see, a few years after, when Pete gave up captaining, I took the ship to hold onto. Over the years I just had it stored, so it wouldn't get ruined. I even had some people work on it, so it could last even longer."

Walt smiled walking on board the ship. "See, even though I love to take the train, I thought, for sea traveling, a train just wouldn't work as well, or just wouldn't feel the same. So, welcome to our transportation to Treasure Island."

Mickey ran right past Walt in to the steering wheel, Pluto happily barking behind him. Minnie walked up seeing just what had changed about the old boat. Donald and Goofy had decided to follow Mickey and Walt to await orders.

Jim was amazed. "So this is Steamboat Willie! Wow! I never thought I'd ever be a passenger on this ship!"

Long John was smiling. "Aye. This ship be one o' the most famous ships in Disney. Heck, it be the first ship in Disney!" He let out a laugh. "So, Jim, let's go see if Capt'n Mickey needs some help at the helm." Jim followed Long John to where the others were. Mickey was standing at the wheel, looking at the new view.

Mickey looked up to Walt. "How do we get to the other worlds?"

Walt gave a laugh. "Why magic of course." Walt stretched out his hand towards the front of the ship and a glimmering circle appeared. "There just go through there and we'll be at Treasure Island in no time."

Mickey began running all over getting the old boat ready for sail, telling the others what needed to be done and what to do. after everything was prepared, Mickey stood behind the helm once again. Mickey glanced at all his friends, then asked "Ready?"

Everyone looked at him with either determination or amusement. "Ready."

Mickey began to move the ship forward into the portal…

* * *

As Steamboat Willie hit the ocean waves, Jim and Long John ran straight to the bow. Looking out across the horizon, memories began to come one by one.

"I can't believe we're sailing back to Treasure Island!" Jim said smiling from ear to ear.

"Aye, I can't believe it either. I also can't believe this ship is still sailin'" Long John, thought as he looked about the ship.

Behind them came a laugh. "Well, any normal steamboat wouldn't be fit for sailing any ocean, but this isn't just any ship." Walt explained happily.

Jim and Long John both shared a smile, and looked back out to sea. "How long til we get there?" ask Jim, excitedly.

"Shouldn't be long. Treasure Island should be appearing just along the horizon…" Walt waited a second before continuing. "Now."

There along the horizon, straight ahead, sat the legendary island itself.

"It's looks just like how we left it." whispered Jim.

"Aye, that it does… But, we be a little different from how we left it." Long John said as he stood straight up on his one leg.

Jim nodded his head quietly, remembering his famous adventure to the island. Remembering the friendship he had formed with Long John, the betrayal, and then the renewed friendship.

"Gosh, it looks so different from the movie." Said Goofy as he walked up beside them.

"Yeah." agreed Donald as he joined them.

Then from the ship's wheel, Mickey shouted, "Alright everyone, get ready to prepare the ship for docking! Long John, do you still remember the way to the shore?"

Long John shouted back, with a great grin. "Aye, that I do, Sir! And it would be me pleasure to guide, ye to Treasure Island!"

* * *

As the steamboat got closer, Long John gave Mickey directions into the beach, where they weighed anchor. As everyone gathered on the shore, Long John spoke up.

"Let me be the first one to tell ye, Welcome to Treasure Island." They all looked around at the island, and looked ahead to the jungle which they knew held the Treasure. Mickey got everyone's attention.

"Okay, now Jim and Long John will show us the way to the Treasure, but we need to be careful who knows what we'll find here." Everyone began to, some what, form a line. Long John and Jim in the front, followed by Pluto, Mickey, and Minnie, Walt behind her, and in the back Donald and Goofy.

* * *

As the party, began trekking into the jungle, Long John pulled out his sword and began to hack away at leaves and vines that blocked their path. Every now and then Long John would misplace his crutch, then almost fall, but each time Jim would catch him, pushing him back onto his foot. About an hour into their journey, Jim spoke up. "We know that the Treasure is for this Time, but what about the next five years, what do you think it could be?"

Mickey, Minnie, Pluto, Donald, and Goofy laughed, knowing exactly what would come next.

Jim frowned, "What, what is it?"

Long John gave a small laugh too, "Well, Matey, it be quite the icon. A symbol for us all. And I reckin' the most easiest icon to find."

"Huh?" Jim wondered, then it hit him. "OH! Of course!" Jim shouted excitedly.

As everyone laughed, Walt stood back wondering what they were talking about.

* * *

"Here we be, old Ben's cave, the hiding place for the Treasure." Long John said, as he presented the the entrance to the cave.

Walt stepped up to the entrance, "Now, I highly doubt we'll be needing all of it. Just a treasure chest should do."

Jim turned to Long John. "You heard him. Just one treasure chest. Nothing more. And I will be watching you."

Long John forced a grin, "Aye, just one treasure chest, not a doubloon more." As Jim turn to follow Walt into the cave, Long John gave a grumpy sneer at him, and followed in after.

Mickey walked beside Donald, "The same goes for you." As Donald stopped, Mickey kept walking into the cave, Minnie and Pluto followed.

"You heard him Donald." Goofy joked, as he stepped into the cave.

Donald frowned, tipped his hat forward and grumpily, marched into the cave.

Inside the cave were piles of gold. In the center of the room sitting on a table, was a decent sized chest, filled with gold and other valuables.

Walt smirked, "Well, that should do." Donald marched forward, shut the lid of the chest, then grabbed a handle on one side. Goofy walked over and grabbed the other handle.

* * *

They left the cave, Long John glancing back every so often, and made way to the ship. As they reach the beach, Goofy somehow tripped on a branch, bringing himself into a roll, and sending the chest and Donald flying. The chest and Donald flew over the ship and the lagoon, into a palm tree, which bent all the way back from the weight of the chest. Donald held on tight, as he slowly opened his eyes to look at his surroundings. Just then, the palm tree decided to straighten itself out, sending the chest and Donald flying once again. This time they landed right on to the steamboat. Everyone instantly ran on board to check on Donald. The chest had landed nicely on the center of the deck, with Donald sitting next to it, with stars dancing around his head. Goofy ran up to Donald.

"Gawrsh, are you okay Donald?" asked a concerned Goofy. Donald regained his consciousness, and red began to fill his face. In an instant Donald was in the air shaking his fists and yelling at Goofy.

"Gawrsh, Donald, it was only an accident!" apologized Goofy.

Mickey sighed and walked past the commotion to the wheel, and began to head back to the Cornerstone.

* * *

 **Hmm... This chapter wasn't as long as I wanted it to be... But, there's that feeling about this being too easy again... And I wonder what the next icon is... The way they were talking about it makes it seem so obvious, but I can't figure it out, AND I'M THE AUTHOR! The only thing I can think of would be... _Ohhhh... That..._**

 ** _Well, that's all for now!_**


	16. To All Who Come To This Happy Place

**Hello everyone. First things first I haven't put the reminder up in a while so remember: _Disney owns all the rights to the characters, places, and so on and so forth._**

 **Now that that's out of the way. I want to thank all of you for your reviews, and for everyone who has been reading the story. Thank you.**

 **And I would like to thank one of the reviewers who gave me an idea, for something that happens at the end of this chapter.**

 **Now, on with the story!**

* * *

After they had docked at the Dockyard, Donald and Goofy were once again tasked with carrying the chest. They didn't get too far though when a familiar voice called out to them.

"Hey!" shouted Daisy as she ran towards them, down a hill. "I'm so glad you're all back!"

Minnie instantly began to worry. "Why what happened?!"

Daisy shook her head, "Don't worry! nothing bad happened, but while Huey, Dewey, Louie, and I were searching Toon Town and Duckburg, we found, well, it be best if you see them yourself!" She turned around to look back at the hill, and yelled. "OVER HERE!"

From over the hill came an old, obese man wearing an old fashioned blue police outfit. "Hey!" shouted the man, with an Irish accent.

He was followed by a horse in a crimson bowler hat, blue overalls, a red long-sleeved shirt, and a brown horsecollar around his neck. And right behind the horse was a cow in a blue and red dress, with a cowbell around her neck.

Instantly recognizing them, Mickey and friends called out their names, "Chief O'Hara! Horace! Clarabelle"

They ran down the hill and stopped in front of Mickey, O'Hara was the first to speak while out of breath and leaning on his knees. "Whew… Al-alright. Whew… Your… Your Majesty… I...I ap… apologize for not comin' sooner." O'Hara stood up straight, and saluted. "The moment Ms. Daisy told me about what was going on, I immediately burst into action. I was able to help assemble a small force to help maintain order."

Mickey, curious as always, asked, "Oh? Who?"

O'Hara lifted up his left hand and extended his index finger, set his right index finger on the other, and for each name he extended another finger on his left hand. "Well, for starters, Jose and Panchito, Chip and Dale, Horace here, and against my better judgement Pete and Mortimer, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Also, I…" O'Hara looked around. "He should of been right next ta me…"

Horace spoke up, "Oh, he…" Horace looked around, and a puzzled look appeared on his face. "He was right behind me a minute ago…"

"Oh, he stopped on top of the hill and said something about taking a nap." said Clarabelle.

O'Hara looked back at the hill and shouted. "Get over here!"

As Mickey and friends stood puzzled for a minute, when a loud yell echoed over the hill.

"YIPPEE-YI-YA!"

And over the hill, riding on his horse, Widowmaker, came a man wearing a pink long sleeved shirt, a grey vest, green bandanna, blue jeans, grey chaps, black boots, and a black cowboy hat. _Pecos Bill._

O'Hara shouted. "Pecos, over here!" Pecos rode Widowmaker up to where Mickey and O'Hara stood, and jumped off, landing in beside O'Hara, as Horace and Clarabelle dodged from being trampled.

Pecos smiled and slapped O'Hara on his back. "Hey there, Chief!"

O'Hara frowned. "Would ya quit, goofing off! We are dealing with a very serious matter."

Pecos kept smiling. "Oh, lighten up." Then Pecos noticed Mickey. "Hey there Mic! Heard about the problem that's goin' on. If ya need any help at all just give a holler." Pecos hopped back onto Widowmaker and went off back up and over the hill.

Clarabelle shook her head. "How rude."

Horace gave a sigh. "That's just the way he is."

Chief O'Hara sighed. "I can't wait till I get a proper force again."

Mickey smiled, "Well, hopefully you won't have to wait too long."

O'Hara looked up, and behind Mickey to see Minnie, Pluto, and then Donald and Goofy holding a chest.

"Wha-what'cha got in there?"

Jim replied "Treasure from Treasure Island!" O'Hara looked to the boy and then noticed the man behind him.

"Well, now. If it isn't Captain Long John Silver. Ya haven't been up to any pirate like activities now, have ya?" O'Hara asked suspiciously.

Long John replied, "I wouldn't dream of it, Long John Silver is an honorable man, who's only wish was to help restore time."

O'Hara gave him a 'I do not trust you one bit' look. "Of 'course ya would."

"Now, now Chief. Long John did indeed help us. So, I believe you can let him off the hook for once, right?" Said Walt.

O'Hara stood frozen, then he stuttered out, "O-of course W-walt! What-what ever you say."

Clarabelle, and Horace looked at Walt, and couldn't help the smiles on their faces from growing.

Mickey interrupted. "Um, Chief? Do you think you could clear us a path to the Cornerstone?"

O'Hara looked back to Mickey. "Alright then follow me." O'Hara started up the hill, with everyone right behind him.

* * *

As they reached the top of the hill, the ground started to shake. Donald and Goofy set the chest down, and held onto it for dear life, as the Earth shook.

Daisy screamed' "Earthquake!" as she clung to Donald. Walt had lost his balance and fell over. But, Horace and Clarabelle were able to catch him. Minnie grabbed hold of Mickey's arm, terrified.

Yet, Mickey stood tall, and looked around, until he set his sights on what he was looking for. Mickey smiled, for he knew this was no earthquake, but just the, rather large, footsteps of a friend.

In the distance, walking towards the group, was a Giant. He had red hair, wore a green long sleeve tunic, and a red short sleeved tunic, and blue pants. He was waving his right hand. His voice boomed out, "Hey! Mickey!"

Upon hearing his voice the group relaxed, recognizing the voice. And as the giant reached the group and stopped, Mickey shouted up to him. "Hey, Willie!" Mickey gave his signature laugh.

Willie smiled, and crouched down. "Gee, I was worried. I woke up, and I tought I'd come visit ya. And when you wasen't here, and I saw the big crowd, I asked them, and then, uh, that, um, cricket told me about what happened."

Minnie giggled, let go of Mickey's arm, and shouted to Willie, "Well, we're glad that you're okay! We were just on our way back, would you like to join us?"

Willie smile, "Sure, I'll be right behind ya!" The group continued their walk back to the Cornerstone, with Willie behind them, though he was walking very carefully, as not to step on anyone.

* * *

At some point while heading to the Cornerstone someone began singing, " _Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, Zip-a-dee-ay. My, oh my, what a wonderful day."_ And everyone began to sing along.

Minnie held hands with Mickey. " _Plenty of sunshine headed my way._ _Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Zip-A-Dee-Ay."_

Goofy sung " _Mister blue birds on my shoulder. It's the truth, It's actual. Everything is satisfactual."_

Donald cut in. " _Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Zip-A-Dee-Ay. Wonderful feeling, Wonderful Day. Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Zip-A-Dee-Ay. My oh my what a wonderful day."_

Daisy followed, standing beside Donald. " _Oh, plenty of sunshine headed our way. Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Zip-A-Dee-Ay."_

As the Cornerstone came into view, O'Hara and Horace began to part the crowds, to make room for Mickey and friends.

Pluto and Walt began to sing along. " _Mr. Bluebird's on my shoulder. It's the truth. It's actual. Everything is satisfactual."_

Then the crowd began to sing along. " _Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Zip-A-Dee-Ay. Wonderful feeling, Feeling this way. Mister Bluebird's on my shoulder. It is the truth. It's actual. Everything is satisfactual."_

Donald and Goofy brought the chest up to the Cornerstone, and sat it right in front of the giant sphere.

" _Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Zip-A-Dee-Ay. Wonderful feeling. Wonderful Day!"_

As the song came to an end, the Cornerstone, and treasure chest began to glow. The world began to spin. Stars lit up the sky. A voice echoes throughout. "OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" Followed by a loud rooster call. Two stars in particular glowed the brighter then all the others. In the distance far away from the cities, trees popped up all over the place, with a dirt road leading into it. Next to that road stood a sign that said: 'Welcome to Brownstone National Park!'. Barking could be heard, then a name flew by on the wind: 'Davy, Davy Crockett…'. Then the ground began to shake. The Cornerstone began to sink into the ground. Mickey tried to run to it, but then the construction equipment and supplies transformed into white brick, and quickly grew into walls. The walls began to form a building. Some into towers. On the building and towers, blue cones appeared, creating roofs. The place where Mickey stood, also began to transform. The grass beneath him turned to pavement. Old styled buildings grew out from the ground alongside the new road. Eighteen attraction rides surrounded the Mark Twain Riverboat, and Dumbo the Flying Elephant to name a couple. The areas surrounding the building that stood where the Cornerstone used to be, took on new forms. And Mickey could name them all. Fantasyland, Adventureland, Tomorrowland, and Frontierland. And the building at the center of it all grew, and grew, until finally it took on the familiar shape of…

 _ **Disney Castle**_

Walt's voice sounded throughout. " _ **To all who come to this happy place: Welcome. Disneyland is your land. Here age relives fond memories of the past, and here youth may savor the challenge and promise of the future. Disneyland is dedicated to the ideals, the dreams, and the hard facts that have created America, with the hope that it will be a source of joy and inspiration to all the world.**_ "

The world stopped spinning. The stars dimmed down. That same sign that always appeared, reappeared and said: **Year:** **1955**. Mickey looked around. He was standing on Main Street, right in front of the Castle. Mickey was in his iconic clothing. He looked to his friends. Minnie was in her iconic pink polkadot dress and pink polkadot bow. Donald was in his sailor outfit. Goofy was wearing an orange sweater, black vest, blue jeans, and green hat. He looked for everyone else. There they all were right in the middle of Main Street. But, there were also characters that hadn't been there before. Alice, Peter Pan, Wendy, Michael, John, The Lost Boys, Lady, Tramp, Davy Crockett, J. Audubon Woodlore, Professor Owl, and his class, Gyro Gearloose, Gladstone, Johnny Appleseed, and Lambert, just to name a few.

Mickey gave a confused look as to why the characters were appearing here instead of at their home worlds. When Yen Sid walked up from behind him.

"Mickey." Mickey jumped with surprize, from the voice that came from behind him. Yen Sid continued knowing a full well as to what Mickey was wondering. "The powers of the Castle must have sensed the dangers, and summoned them here."

Mickey looked back to the crowed, where Jiminy was already gathering the newcomers, to explain everything. "Gosh, I never knew the Castle was _that_ powerful." Mickey smiled.

"There are still many things in these worlds that even _I_ don't know how powerful they are." Yen Sid began to walk down to join the crowd.

Mickey walked up onto a platform in front of the Castle, to get a better view of everyone. More and more characters gathered around Walt. O'Hara and his temporary police force were busy getting everyone to be calm and in order. Mickey looked to the building of Main Street. Thinking to himself that they look so different, yet not so different from the ones in his time. Then a shout from Goofy caught Mickey's attention.

"MAXIE!" shouted Goofy as he ran right to a small boy.

"DAD!" shouted the boy, as Goofy picked him up into a hug. tears rolled down both of their faces.

Goofy whispered into Max's ear, "I was so worried about you." Goofy's hug tightened.

"I missed y-you too" Max choked out, not so much from being crushed in the hug, but more so from being separated from his father, and trapped in a mysterious place. They hugged and cried for some time, until they ran out of tears. But neither one of them would break the hug. Then from somewhere in the crowd a feminine voice called out to them.

"Goofy! Max!"

Goofy's smile disappeared, and was replaced by a blank look. He instantly turned to where the voice came from. Max had also turned to the voice. In the crowd stood a lady with red hair, wearing a pink dress, staring right at the two Goofs. Tears filled Goofy's eyes once more. Max looked to the lady, then back to Goofy, then back to the lady.

In a quiet voice Max asked his dad, "Dad… is th-that…" Max paused to take a breath as he was nervous, and afraid the lady might disappear the moment he'd finish his sentence, "... _Mom_?"

* * *

 **Yep, that's right! Goofy's wife is alive again! Wow, that's... that's not gonna be easy for me to write... I may not go to much into their reunion, and it will probably be really bad. So don't expect much from me...**

 **But in other news, _there's a storm coming, and it may not be the next chapter, but... It is coming_. (Evil laugh)**


	17. Fond Memories of the Past

_**I'm ALIVE!**_

 _ **I'm sorry for not updating in so long, but I was having a hard time with Goofy and his wife's dialog. But, here's the new chapter.**_

 _ **Thank you to everyone who left a review, and yes Mickey and friends know who Goofy's wife is.**_

 _ **Now lets get back to the story!**_

* * *

The world had suddenly stopped. Everyone stood still. There wasn't a sound from _anyone or_ _anything_. Goofy slowly set Max down as he finally gave an answer. "Yes…" Tears filled his and his songs eyes as they ran toward their missing family member. She also, quickly, moved forward, tears pouring down her face.

The crowd parted as the family that was broken, was brought together. The three Goofs joined in one large hug, as if nothing could separate them ever again.

* * *

As the reunited family cried. A young deer stood back in the crowd, tears filling his eyes. A doe, his age stood next to him trying her best to make him feel better.

"I'm sorry she wasn't brought back…" She said as she nuzzled the other deer.

He looked at her, "It's alright... It just still hurts a little."

She looked at him lovingly, "I'm right here if you ever need me."

He nuzzled her and said "I know. Thank you."

As voice spoke up from behind the two deer. "And you should also remember that your mother is not only in a better place, but with you here." The voice belonged to Walt, and he had his hand over his heart.

* * *

Mickey sat down, still looking at the family that was joined together again. Minnie walked up and sat next to him.

"It feels like a dream."

Mickey slowly nodded his head. "Well, probably because it sorta is a dream."

Minnie looked down at her feet. "But, it's still kind of a nice dream."

Mickey gave a small smile, "Yeah, there's just so much that happened over the years. Just to see it all once again…"

Minnie smiled again, then gave a perplexed look. "Though I don't remember the park rides being this close to the actual Castle."

Mickey looked about, "Well, it must be as Master Yen Sid said. This place is made up of memories, and people just remember the castles from the parks. So their memories brought the rides and attractions closer to the castle."

Minnie rested her head on Mickey's shoulder. "Everything has been happening so fast." Minnie frowned. "I just can't help but worry that something bad is gonna happen."

Mickey took her hand in his, "We've been through plenty of dangers before, and we're still here. So as long as we stick together, we'll all get through this."

"All for one and one for all, right?" Said Walt as he walked up behind the two mice. The two mice smiled. Walt glanced past them at the crowd, celebrating being reunited. And at the Goofs. Then he looked out to the horizon. The sun had begun to set, and the sky was already turning a relaxing shade of red. Then Minnie yawned. "It seems to me that it's time to turn in for the night."

Mickey instantly jumped up. "But what about the icon and song!"

Walt knelt down and set his hand on Mickey's shoulder. "Don't worry. The icon's safe. And it's pretty clear as to which song is needed." Walt leaned close to Mickey, and whispered, "After all every _kingdom_ needs a _king."_ Minnie coughed. "And, of course a queen too."

Mickey still unsure. "But…"

Minnie stood up. "Mickey, Walt's right. We need to rest. And so does everyone else." Minnie reached her hand out to the crowd. "And I think we need to let some people take advantage of some extra time they were given." She look over to the Goof family.

Mickey looked at everyone. "Yeah. It really has been a long day, huh?"

Mickey began to get everyone's attention. "Everyone! Everyone! Today's been a long day, and I know we're all anxious to restore time. But, we need to keep our energy up, so that means we need to rest." Everyone seemed to be in some form of agreement. "Don't worry, tomorrow we'll start first thing in the morning. And you're all welcomed to stay in the Castle until everything's back to normal." With that Mickey took Minnie by her her hand, and they walked into the Castle. Everyone followed shortly after.

* * *

After Max had fallen asleep, Goofy and his wife went out to look around the park. They had started strolling through Main Street.

"Gawrsh, it feels like a dream, just seeing you here, with me."

"I know, dear. Being able to hold both of you in my arms is… is…" Mrs. Goof, unable to finish her sentence, begins to softly cry. Goofy instantly wraps his arms around her.

"Don't cry. Me an' Maxie will always be here for you."

Through the tears, Mrs. Goof, chokes out, "I know, but I won't…"

Goofy's eyes opened wide, then he slowly rested his head on her shoulder. "I-I… You were always with us. Gawrsh, you always _**are**_ with us." Mrs. Goof opened her tear filled eyes. "No matter what."

Mrs. Goof pushed Goofy back, so she could look directly at him. "But, I-I… Can't stay here forever…"

"Huh? What do ya mean?" asked a confused Goofy.

Mrs. Goof shook her head. "I'm only here because, this is the past. Once you restore enough time, I'm... I'm... gonna... go back... to where... I'm suppose to be." Mrs. Goof burst into tears.

Once again Goofy held her close, whispering in her ear. "Then we'll just make the most of what time we have."

And so they sat there holding each other, and letting their tears flow.

* * *

 _ **Oh... Poor Goofy...**_

 _ **Sorry for the short chapter. The next one's gonna be short too.**_

 _ **But in other news...**_ _ **A storm is just over the horizon... The dark clouds are gathering... And the wind is picking up...**_


	18. Leader of the Club, Made for You, and Me

_**Here's the next chapter enjoy!**_

* * *

The night had gone, and morning came. Everyone had gathered in front of the castle.

"Okay everyone! May I have your attention please?!" shouted Mickey, standing on the same platform as yesterday. The crowd slowly began to focus on the mouse.

"Now, I'm sure it's pretty obvious what the icon is." Mickey stretched his hand out, signifying the Castle. "But, now we need the song. So if any of you have an idea, please come tell Donald, Goofy, Daisy, Minnie, or me."

As Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Pluto, and Minnie gathered near Mickey, to help gather the suggestions; the crowd began discussing what the song could be. Some walked over to Mickey and friends to voice their opinions.

But, in the back, leaning against one of the buildings was Walt. He smiled, and then began to whistle an all too familiar tune. Some people knew the song instantly, and began to hum or whistle along. For others it took a couple seconds for it to register, but they still joined in. As more and more heard the song it became louder and louder, as when each character heard the song they joined in. Quickly it spread to the front, where Mickey could hear. Mickey instantly recognized it, and he began to blush a little. He nervously scratched the back of his neck, then gave a small laugh. Minnie and Daisy both laughed. Pluto barked along. Goofy smiled from ear to ear. And Donald just smiled, crossed his arms, and rolled his eyes. Soon enough the crowd began to sing.

" _Who's the leader of the club that's made for you and me?_

 _M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E!_

 _Hey there, HI there, Ho there! You as welcomed as can be!_

 _M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E!_

 _Mickey Mouse!"_ And as soon as they shouted Mickey's name, Donald cupped his hands around his bill and shouted " _Donald Duck!"_

" _Mickey Mouse!"_

" _Donald Duck!"_

" _Forever let us hold our banners high, High, HIGH, **HIGH!**_

 _Come along and sing this song and join our jamboree! M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E!_

 _Mickey Mouse Club!_

 _Mickey Mouse Club!_

 _We'll have fun, we'll meet new faces, we'll do things, and we'll go places!_

 _All around the world we're marching…"_

As the singing continued, the Castle began to glow. And this glow began to spread throughout the park.

" _Who's the leader of the club that's made for you and me?_

 _M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E!_

 _Hey there, hi there, ho there! You're as welcome as can be!_

 _M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E!_

 _Mickey Mouse! (Donald Duck!)_

 _Mickey Mouse! (Donald Duck!)_

 _Forever let us hold our banners high, High, HIGH, **HIGH!**_

 _Come along and sing this song and join the jamboree!_

 _M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E!"_

Fireworks instantly shot out and into the air from behind the Castle. The world began to spin, and spin _._ The Alice in Wonderland ride appears in Fantasyland. The Matterhorn rose from the ground, and the monorail snaked it's way around the park. The Submarine Voyage sailed it's way into the park.

Then everything slowed down. And Characters began to appear. Towering over the surrounding buildings stood Paul Bunyan and his blue ox, Babe. The Coates family were next to appear. Then Zorro appeared, followed by Darby O'Gill and his family, Princess Aurora, Prince Philip, Wilbur Daniels and his Family, King Stefan, his Queen, and King Hubert, Pollyanna, the Robinson family, and more.

A very familiar sign read: **YEAR: 1960.**

Mickey smiled, and thought. ' _Thirty years. We've restored thirty years.'_ But then he heard fearful cries coming from the crowd. Everyone was looking in Mickey's direction. Paul Bunyan readied his ax, prepared to swing. Zorro, and Philip held out their swords. Chief O'Hara, Panchito, Long John, and Pecos Bill drew their firearms. Everyone was either readying to attack, or backing away to hide. Goofy had jumped in front of his wife and son to shield them. Pete pushed P.J. behind him, and raised his fists. Pluto and Donald stood in front of Minnie and Daisy.

Mickey was afraid something had happened and that they all were going to fight him. But, then he felt a burst of heat, followed by the coldest, cold on his back. He needn't turn around to know who was behind him. He didn't even need to hear this person's bone chilling laugh, to know who it was.

He just knew who it was.

For it was one, who Mickey feared would come back.

 _ **Maleficent has returned**_

* * *

 _ **The storm is here...**_

 _ **First off, the Robinson family in this chapter is the one from "The Swiss Family Robinson" movie, not the "Meet the Robinsons" movie.**_

 _ **That's all for now! See ya next chapter!**_


End file.
